Angels of Destruction
by FlamingCowBlade777
Summary: Shattered, Percy decided to die. When a cosmatic deity and her son decide to assist him, he chooses to allow them to help. After many centuries, Percy returns to Earth to assist the Olympians in yet another war. What will happen when the immortal hero falls madly in love with a certain silver eyed goddess? Read to find out! Pertemis! yay! Possible profanity, nudity and sex.
1. Shattered part 1

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

Chapter 1. Shattered.

Percy's POV

I've been beaten, had limbs severed from my body, and was stabbed, shot, and sliced in the past, but never have I felt so hurt. My father, Poseidon, disowned me, the rest of the Olympians think I'm dangerous, my girlfriend Annabeth cheated on me with the new kid that I saved, and all my friends left me for the new center of attention. Oh. I forgot to tell you my own name… I'm Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, bane of the Minotaur and Gaia, slayer of giants and titans, and a former son of Poseidon.

_*flashback*_

It was a nice day, clear skies, supportive friends, a stunning girlfriend, and a nice relaxing stroll along the beach when suddenly, there was a shriek heard from the camp gates. I sprinted to the gate as fast as I could and I saw 2 kids running for their lives from a horde of hellhounds, empousa, and the Minotaur. The first one was a tall blonde haired kid. The second was an Asian guy of an average height. The second guy had sea-green eyes and a strong build. The blonde had sky blue eyes and a decent build. Anyways, I rushed towards them telling them to get behind me. I drew Riptide, my trusty sword, and started to tear apart the hellhounds and empousa, leaving the Minotaur for last. After the monster horde was destroyed, I turned to the two teens.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. No shit we're fine." The blonde scoffed, "we could have handled that ourselves but eh. Whatcha gunna do?"

"What he means is thanks for saving us." The Asian guy said while glaring at the blonde, "My name's John. The blonde is Brandon."

"Percy Jackson." I stated.

"Are you THE Perch Jackson? The son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, bane of the Minotaur and Gaia, and the slayer of giants and titans?" John asked astounded and out of breath.

"The one and only" a voice from behind me said. I turned around and there stood my gorgeous girlfriend Annabeth.

"And what might you're name be?" the blonde asked.

"My name's Annabeth, Daughter of Athena." Annabeth replied.

"This is John and Brandon." I said while gesturing to the respective person.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth" the two newcomers piped.

"So, who are your godly parents?" Annabeth asked. Suddenly, there were two gleams of light. One was a bright yellow lightning bolt (Brandon) and the other, a sea green trident (John). I looked at John.

"Looks like you're my brother," I stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Annabeth said. John just beamed with joy of having a sibling. As the four of us walked into the camp and through the borders, Chiron came trotting out.

"Who are these people?" Chiron asked

"John, son of Poseidon, and Brandon, son of Zeus." I replied. After I gave them the tour, Brandon went off on his own. John came with me to the Poseidon cabin.

"So John, have you discovered any of your powers yet?" I asked.

"Actually, yes." John replied.

"Let me see. I may be able to help you enhance your performance and power level." I told him.

"If you insist." John said. John's eyes glowed before changing from sea green to a black so dark that it was like gazing into outer space.

"I have something to tell you"

"Yeah? What is it John?" I asked.

"I'm not a son of Poseidon."


	2. Shattered part 2

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. This is my first Fanfiction so no haters, but whatever, haters gunna hate. :/ unlike most fanfictions that I read, I will try my best to not do those chapters of only author's notes (you know what I'm talking about…) out of my fanfics. I find it disruptive to the story. I will try my best to update every week or so. ATM I'm on my winter break so… lucky you… If I don't update every week, don't hate. It just means I'm either busy or not available. Thx! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2. Shattered pt2.

_Previously…_

_**Percy's POV**_

"_I have something to tell you"_

"_Yeah? What is it John?" I asked._

"_I'm not a son of Poseidon."_

**3****rd**** person POV**

_*flashback continued*_

"What do you mean you're not a son of Poseidon?" Percy asked.

"I am… uh… first, swear on the Styx that no matter what I tell you now, you won't repeat to anyone else." John said.

"I swear on the river Styx that I will not repeat John's message to anyone." Percy swore. (cue thunder)

"OK… so… Percy, do you know about the creator of the universe? Lady Chaos?" John whispered.

"The deity that created everything in the universe, mother of the primordials, grandmother to the titans and giants, etc. Yeah I guess I do." Percy said, "Why are you asking?"

"Well… you see… Chaos is my mother…" John muttered. Percy's jaw hung open. John started to laugh.

"Ha! Close your mouth! You'll catch flies." John said.

"Wait… so… you… Chaos… primordials… WHA?!" Percy stuttered. John sighed.

"I am the first born son of Chaos, older brother to Gaia, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Ouranos and Chronos (not the bastard of a titan)." John sighed again. Percy regained his composure and bowed deeply to the son of Chaos.

"DAMNIT! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE BOW!" John yelled, "Oh… and I think you might want to go check on your girlfriend and Brandon… Annabeth is cheating on you…"

"WHAAAAT?!" Percy raged.

**John's POV**

Percy and I sprinted from the Poseidon cabin to the amphitheater. When we got there, there were two blondes kissing at the front. The guy was Brandon, that no good son of Zeus that I met on the way to Camp Half-Blood. The other was… Yup, you guessed it, Annabeth. I started to feel a slight wind pick up beside me. I turned to see Percy encased in a massive hurricane. I heard people shriek in surprise as a velvet box flew out of the hurricane and hit Annabeth's arm. Annabeth picked it up and opened it. It was a ring! Annabeth fell to her knees as the hurricane died down. Percy spoke.

"I thought you loved me Annabeth. I was going to propose to you this afternoon. Not anymore though." Percy seethed. Annabeth just started to sob as Percy walked away. 12 flashes of light and a massive lightning bolt hit the ground on the amphitheater. There stood the Olympians.

"PERSEUS THESEUS JACKSON!" Zeus bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE SANCTUARY FOR DEMIGODS AND STOP MY SON FROM MAKING OUT WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Percy just stood there. All the campers except Nico, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, and Katie all glared at Percy. The exceptions all looked at their friend with sympathy and pity.

"I agree with my brother Perseus." Poseidon admitted. "You have brought shame to the royal family of the seas. So, I, Lord Poseidon, Olympian god of the seas, earthquakes and horses herby disown Perseus Theseus Jackson." Percy looked up in shock.

"Furthermore, I, Lord Zeus, god of the skies, hereby banish Perseus Theseus Jackson from Camp Half-Blood.

"WHAT?!" I hollered. "YOU CAN'T BANISH PERCY FROM CAMP! I WILL NOT LET IT SIT LIKE THIS!"

"This isn't your business _mortal_." Zeus snorted.

_Well, if he bans Percy from camp, I will be able to recruit him for our army. _I thought.

"Think again Zeus. If u call me, I will not answer it. Not even if the fate of the world depends on it. When you search for me, I will destroy your forces. When you go to war, I will not take part." Percy snarled.

"Who would need YOU?" Ares snorted.

"Watch your tone _war god_." I breathed.

"I AM AN OLYMPIAN GOD! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY A MERE MORTAL LIKE YOURSELF! " Ares boasted.

"Be careful who you call mortal, godling. My mother and I might not help you in this oncoming war." I stated.

"Your mother is a goddess isn't she? Why would she go against Olympus?" Zeus asked uneased by the fact of another war.

"My mother is the creator of the Universe. Lady Chaos. I am blessed by all of you godlings, as well as all titans and all primordials. Think again before you call me a mortal. And Percy, How would you like to become the commander of the Army of Chaos? You will follow orders from only my mother and myself."

"I-I acc-accept." Percy stuttered.

_*End flashback*_

**A.N. So yeah… there's chapter two… R&R Please and Thank You! Thx for reading… I'll start Chapter 3 may be today, may be tomorrow, who knows… Anyways, feel free to suggest any ideas, but remember. This Is A PERTEMIS Story! This isn't an ordinary story with Chaos though… Still gotta do some thinking. So… See you whenever! Happy Readings!**


	3. Early Christmas

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

Chapter 3. Early Christmas

_Previously…_

"_I-I acc-accept." Percy stuttered._

_*End flashback*_

**Artemis' POV**

_I still can't believe father would ban the only decent male on earth from camp! _I thought. _Not only that but the bo-man might have been the only one on Earth that could save us from the new threat…_ Thunder boomed in the background.

"Thalia, take the hunters to camp." I said to my lieutenant, a spikey haired punk rock girl. **(NO HATERS! THAT MEANS YOU O_O)**

"Yes Milady." came the reply from Thalia, "HUNTERS! WE'RE GOING TO CAMP! PACK UP!" I flashed to Olympus for another boring as shit council meeting.

**Percy's POV**

"ugh…" I grumbled as I leapt to the side to dodge a spear about to impale my stomach. I quickly disarmed the enemy and decapitated him. The sound of clapping filled the air. I whirled around to see my mentor John smiling and clapping.

"Percy, today is the day that we re-introduce you to Olympus. No ifs, ors, or buts about it." John said.

"Fuck the Olympians. They can fight their own problems. OH! That's right! They can't! Too afraid to get their hands dirty with manual labour. That's why they need demigods and us." I stated sarcastically.

"Percy…" John warned.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"Oh! And before we go, Chaos and the Primordials have uh… early Christmas gifts for you." John smiled dramatically. John then proceeded to place a hand on my shoulder and vortex-travelled **(My Story My Creations. Deal with it) **us to Chaos and the Primordials.

"And the man of the hour arrives!" joked a normally quiet Ouranos.

"Had to wrap up my final exam…" I grumbled.

"Are you ready Percy?" Chaos asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess…" I said bewildered.

"Since you are the commander of the Chaos army, we will all give you our full blessings and make you the champion of the primordials and the universe. You will also be given a choice to pick generals and squad leaders. They can be living or dead. As primordials, we can give someone another chance at life." Chaos said. I immediately thought of who I wanted in my army.

"Alright. I'm ready for your generous gifts and I also know who I want in my army." I said giving them the go-ahead signal. Beams of light shot out from all deities in the room. They all made their way into my body. I felt myself grow taller. I also felt a weird feeling on my back. I felt ichor overtake the mortal blood within me. All in all, I felt a power surge. When the beams died down, I collapsed and fainted.

**John's POV**

When Percy fainted, I rushed forward and caught my student. I summoned some water and splashed in on his face. He jumped awake and squealed like a little girl. I grinned. After I set my student on his feet, I felt a presence enter my mind. _Son, can you help Percy in his mission? Please. It would mean a lot for Earth; my favourite planet. _My mom said. _Sure mom. I woulda done it even if you didn't allow me to help... hehehe… _ I replied. I swear that my mom mentally facepalmed at that. Anyways… back to Percy…

"… Nightshade, and Jason Grace." Percy finished.

"huh?" I wondered. The primordials laughed.

"Seems like Wonder Boy finally came to his senses" Tartarus joked. This caused another round of laughter.

"Of course Tartarus, unlike you, I actually have duties to perform." I replied smugly. The laughter grew louder.

"Damnit John!" Tartarus muttered. Aether fell out of his seat because he was laughing too hard and that scene caused Pontus and Erebus to also fall out of their seats causing Hermera and Nyx to facepalm. Percy looked rather uncomfortable and cleared his throat to show it.

"I said I would like to have Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis Stoll, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso, Grover Underwood, Zoë Nightshade, and Luke Castellan." Percy repeated. I dramatically snapped my fingers making the said figures appear.

"huh?" the Stolls said. The other people just stared at me. I simply pointed to Percy. They all swarmed Percy and said their Thank you's. I was slightly confused by this as was Percy.

"What do you mean saved you?" I asked.

"After they banished you, they banished all of your friends as well. We were travelling as a group to help each other. But then, a vortex appeared and here we are." Nico stated.

"Why am I here?" Zoë asked Ouranos.

"Well , Percy requested it." Ouranos said to Zoë

"Aherm…" Chaos piped. "You are here because we are offering you a position in the army of me. If you choose to accept, you will gain our full blessing and will get wings like Percy. The only difference is that you will not be blessed by John, my son and heir. You all will share the title of the fourth most powerful being in the world. You will all become full immortals."

"Milords and Miladies, we accept" the newcomers said at the same time. I smirked. As they all fainted.

"Percy, u want 2 do the honours?" I asked him.

"Gladly." Percy said while grinning like a madman. He then conjured up a mass of water and hovered it above their heads. The conscious people tried to hold back fits of laughter while Percy released his hold on the water. As the water came down on them, Everyone that hadn't fallen unconscious burst into laughter while the people that were dripping wet glared at Percy.

"Thank you for the generous gift but the Olympians check up on us every day so wont they worry that we are gone?" Jason wondered.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." I said. "It's time for the saviors of Olympus to… what's the word… disappear.

**A.N. And there is chapter 3. Nothing much to say… R&R (rate and review I think… or rate and reply… idk.)(NOT REST AND RELAX!) people. Thx! And Happy Readings I guess… Until next time. Probably gunna be sometime today again… meh. Whatcha gunna do 'bout it.**

** - FlamingCowBlade777**


	4. Introductions

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. I got nothing to say here… continue reading…**

Chapter 4. Introductions.

_Previously…_

"_It's time for the saviors of Olympus to… what's the word… disappear."_

**Percy's POV**

_*time skip 300 years*_

"It's time to go back to Earth and see those good for nothing, ungrateful bunch of shit heads, also known as the Olympians. Alright guys. Pack up and let's roll out of here." I said.

"Who's ready to see their ex parents?" John joked. Chaos walked up to John and pulled on his ear.

"OW OW OW! MOOOOM! You're embarrassing me…" John muttered. The rest of us all laughed.

"John, quit muttering and get ready." Chaos said, "Percy, is the army ready?"

"Yes mother, the army is well trained and ready to wreak havoc amongst the enemy." I stated. See, since all of our godly parents disowned us, Chaos took pity and adopted us all.

"I know the army is ready because John and I personally trained them. I was wondering about you and your angels. Are THEY ready?" Chaos asked in a childish voice as if explaining to a 5 year old.

"Yeah sure." I said quickly, "we'll be off now. Time to go scare some Olympians!" I then summoned a vortex portal straight to the Olympian throne room, in the middle of a meeting.

**Ares' POV (bet you didn't expect that one now did ya?)**

Thunder shook the sky. _Damnit! Another meeting! Jeez dad! Gimme a break!_ I thought as I flashed into the throne room.

"It is time for yet another meeting." father started, "This time we will be talking about the missing hero Pers—, HOLY HADES! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"STOP USING MY NAME LIKE THAT BROTHER!" Hades roared. We paid no attention to Hades as we all stared at the black hole in the middle of the throne room. Out stepped a whole army. To say I was impressed was an understatement.

"OH MY GODS!" I shouted with glee, "THE SIZE OF THAT ARMY IS BIGGER THAN THE NUMBER OF KIDS APOLLO, APHRODITE AND HERMES HAVE PUT TOGETHER!" The two front figures simply facepalmed.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT A COUNCIL MEETING!" my father roared in anger, "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AT ONCE!"

"We are the Army of Chaos. The generals and squad leaders are in my group. My group is known throughout the galaxy as The Angels of Destruction. We are here to fight alongside you and your children. We take orders from no one except the two most powerful deities of the universe, Chaos and her son John." The one who stood at the front of the group said, "If you use that tone with my angels or myself, I will go against orders and call of the supplement of soldiers from Chaos."

"I AM THE KING OF THE GODS! I SPEAK HOWEVER I CHOOSE! I DO NOT NEED HELP FROM LOWLY MORTALS!" my father roared. _How arrogant IS he?_ I thought to myself.

"Have you forgotten, it was the mortals who helped you win both the first and second titan and giant wars. If it wasn't for the mortals, you all wouldn't be sitting here in this room. IF IT WASN'T FOR THE MORTALS! YOU WOULD HAVE ALL FADED CENTURIES AGO!" The second figure snapped. _These guys are awesome putting dad in his place. WOO HOO!_ I thought happily.

**Artemis' POV**

_Never thought I would see my father, Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, so frightened and vulnerable…_ I thought amused.

"Please. If you are here to help, unmask yourselves so we may see our allies." Poseidon stated.

"I agree with Uncle P." My idiot brother Apollo agreed. One by one, they (the Angels of Destruction) pulled off their masks. The gods all gasped.

"THE MISSING HEROES ARE BACK! HOORAY!" Dionysus shouted. I just stared at the three figures still masked. I shrank down to my human size and I walked up to them. Everyone watched me. I went up to the second figure and yanked the mask off. It was John, son of Chaos.

I slowly did the same for the third unmasked Angel. I gasped and my eyes watered. I grabbed the figure in a bear hug and squeezed the life out of the figure. My dead lieutenant was back; Zoë Nightshade. While I was hugging Zoë, Poseidon made his way to the last unmasked member of the group. Clearly he was the leader of the army and Angels alongside John. We all watched Poseidon remove the figures mask. It was… Percy Jackson!

**Poseidon's POV (really surprising you guys here ey?)**

_Holy Zeus! HE'S BACK! MY LOST SON IS BACK! _I thought overjoyed. I rushed to give him a hug. I went to wrap my arms around him but he teleported away. _Why is he running away from me, his father? _I wondered. As the years came back to me, I remembered. I remembered how I disowned him for that piece of shit son of Zeus and how I allowed my fellow Olympians to banish him from camp. I'm not going to lie. I cried.

**Percy's POV**

I watched my former father cry without any feeling of sympathy for him, I told my army and my Angels to go rest up for tomorrow.

"I will see to it that both of the camps, the amazons and the hunters are all fully defended. I will be taking my leave now." I said as I vortex-travelled out of the throne room towards the temple that I built for my army and Angels. I walked into the master room and flopped on the bed thinking over the things that I saw today upon our return. There was one special person-er-goddess that I noticed that was uncomfortable in my parting words. Annabeth.

**A.N. And there is Chapter 4. Full of twists and turns (I hope). HA! You thought I would say Artemis at the end now didn't you? This is my first fanfic. Did you REALLY think I would make it THAT short? If you though 'YES' well then guess what, YOU WERE WRONG! HA! Until next time guys. Peace! DON'T FORGET TO R&R (however you want to take it). Happy holidays!**


	5. Reliving the Past part 1

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. Hi… you are all lucky readers. Doing 5 chapters in a day… well, here goes nothing…**

Chapter 5. Reliving the Past (part 1).

_Previously…_

_There was one special person-er-goddess that I noticed that was uncomfortable in my parting words. Annabeth._

**Percy's POV**

After I woke up, I heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to disturb my army during their resting hours, I got up and crept to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Zeus on his knees.

"I'm sorry for the tone I used in the throne room. I will also like it if you come back to the throne room and tell us what you have been up to for these past couple of years." Zeus apologised and dare I say begged(?) my forgiveness.

"I would be glad to Zeus." I spoke hesitantly.

"Then let's go." Zeus said while climbing to his feet. He started to walk when I called out to him.

"ZEUS! You're a god. You can flash." I facepalmed.

"Oh… right. Hehehe…" Zeus replied sheepishly. He then walked back, placed a hand on my shoulder, and flashed us to the throne room.

Once we got there, the gods suddenly found an interesting feature in their footwear and were inspecting it as I conjured water above their heads. When Zeus and I started to laugh, they slowly raised their heads and looked towards the ceiling. To put things simply, I let the water go. All the gods and goddesses except Zeus and me got soaked to the skin. Even Poseidon, until he remembered he can just dry himself.

"So Perseus, what happened to you once you left?" Athena asked while trying to squeeze the water out of her hair.

"It would be easier if I showed you." I replied. They all blacked out.

**Zeus' POV (To keep the gods' POVs going…)**

"It would be easier if I showed you." Perseus replied. I looked around confused as I blacked out. _Perseus! You're gunna get it once this is done!_ I thought.

_*flashback* (through Percy's eyes)_

"I-I accept." I stuttered. With that, John placed a hand on my shoulder and we flashed away to a faraway planet.

"Welcome to the planet Cosmos." John smirked as I looked around at the beauty of the planet. Then, John led me to a room filled with 13 people with a healthy glow.

"The 14 of us," John said while gesturing to himself and the other 13, "will be your mentors for the next few centuries. After, you will receive a gift from each of us and an ultimate gift from all of us combined. Starting off, since you are comfortable with your abilities with water and earthshaking, you will train with Pontus and Gaia first."

"GAIA'S EVIL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WILL TRAIN ME?!" I yelled, "THAT'S LIKE SAYING KRONOS WAS A GREAT FATHER TO THE 6 ELDER GODS!"

"Calm down Percy. Gaia only did what was necessary to make sure her domain was well protected by the Olympians." The head lady said.

"Mother, you have heard of Percy Jackson?" John asked. _So THIS is Chaos?_ I thought.

"Yes John, I have heard of young Perseus here." Chaos sighed, "Anyways, welcome to the home of the primordials and may you have luck in your training. Many demigods have made it to this point but few have succeeded. This is training for you but it is also a test to see whether you are worthy or not."

"You're with me first." A guy with sea green eyes and black hair said, "I'm Pontus, the protogenos of the water and the deep sea." The other primordials and John all flashed away leaving me with Pontus.

"First, you will do what you can do with the water and then we will continue from there. There will be two final tests to see if you can conquer the new enemy. Your friend John was able to."

"Milord, where is the water I will be using?" I asked him. Pontus sighed and snapped his fingers. A body of water appeared out of nowhere.

"How-You-Water-From-HUH?" Percy stammered.

"In the future Perseus, in the future." Pontus replied, "Now begin your training." And with that, Percy started to train.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_*time skip 100 Earth years (10 years Cosmos time)*_

"Perseus, it is time for your final exams." Pontus stated, "For your first exam, I want you to summon enough water to fill this crater," Pontus gestured to a large crater, "No shortage or excess water is allowed. Remember your training." And with that, Pontus looked at Percy expectantly. _OK. The steps Pontus told me… 1. Imagine the amount of water needed. 2. Focus on the water in the air. 3. Summon the water. 4. Release the hold on the water._ Percy released his breath that he didn't know he was holding. He gazed towards the crater and, sure enough, there was the perfect amount of water sitting in the crater. No excess water and no shortage. _Now freeze it. _Pontus mentally told Percy. He happily obliged and froze the water. _ Good, now heat it so it evaporates._ Pontus told Percy. He began to heat up the water until there was nothing left in the crater. Percy looked at Pontus to see how he did. Pontus gave him a nod of approval.

"Now, for your second exam, summon some liquid nitrogen." Pontus said. Percy nodded and summoned it.

"Now hold it there for a couple minutes or so." Pontus said while cutting some fruit. He (Pontus) then summoned a blender and some ice, tossed the fruit and ice into the blender, summoned a large bowl, poured the blended contents of the blender into the bowl, summoned a cup, walked up to the liquid nitrogen, and took a big scoop of it. Percy, at this point was sweating from holding it in place as Pontus scooped some. Percy watched Pontus as he walked over to his bowl, poured the liquid nitrogen in, and began to eat his homemade ice cream. Pontus moaned over how good his ice cream tasted. Percy sweat dropped.

"Can I get rid of the liquid nitrogen?" Percy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Pontus said, clearly enjoying his ice cream. Percy smiled maliciously as the ice cream began to melt.

"OI! PERSEUS! STOP THAT!" Pontus shrieked over the loss of his free dessert. Percy was too busy rolling on the ground in fits of laughter to reply.

"Ok kid." Pontus said dissapointedly, "Time for you to go to Gaia for her part of your training."

_*time skip 100 Earth years (10 years Cosmos time)*_

**Percy's POV**

"Alright savior of Olympus, time for your exam." Gaia said while summoning an army of automatons both grounded and aerial, "destroy this army using the Earth only." To say it was easy would be lying. It was probably the hardest challenge I've ever faced in my life. At the start, it was pretty simple, summon a crack in the earth and swallow up the grounded automatons, but the aerial ones were harder. They would swoop in and try to pierce me leaving me with only enough time to summon an earth shield around me. _What if I use earthen hands like Gaia did in the 2__nd__ giant war? _I thought, _those things could reach whatever height she wanted them to be. _So, I tried, and I was able to knock them to the ground and then drag them into the earth so they could never come back. I repeated the process of knocking them down and dragging them under until there were none left. Gaia smiled at me.  
>"Tomorrow, you will train with Father Time, also known as Chronos, the protogenos of time." Gaia stated, "Now get some rest."<p>

**A.N. Chapter 5… People wanted to know how Percy got to the point where he was blessed so here it is. Enjoy. ;) Same thing as always, R&R! Happy Holidays, Happy Readings, and Good Bye for now.**

** - FlamingCowBlade777**


	6. Reliving the Past part 2

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. More flashback training. This story will have the (in my opinion) biggest war ever including titans, giants, and mortals as well as the protogenoi, the monsters, the gods, demigods, demons, angels (not the group, actual angels), and Order, Void and the Unknown. Phew that took a while.**

Chapter 6. Reliving the Past (part 2).

_Previously…_

"_Tomorrow, you will train with Father Time, also known as Chronos, the protogenos of time." Gaia stated, "Now get some rest."_

**Still Zeus' POV (3****rd**** Person POV for Percy's flashback training.)**

_*time skip to the next day*_

Percy woke up grumbling about the last 2 centuries.

"Glad to see you awake." Chronos said calmly, "Are you ready for what might seem to be the hardest century of your training?" Percy just looked at Chronos confused.

"What do you mean 'might seem to be'" Percy asked.

"I froze time so you can technically get your training with me over within an hour." Chronos replied. Percy looked shocked. _WOW! I will actually learn how to freeze and restart time? I wonder if I can see into the future and the past. Can I time travel? _Percy thought rapidly. _Yes, yes and yes. _Chronos mentally spoke._ Now are we going to keep talking this way or are we going to project our voices and speak?_

"Sorry." Percy muttered.

"No problem Perce." Chronos laughed with a smile.

_*time skip 59 minutes on Earth (5.9 minutes Cosmos time) (100 years frozen time for Percy and Chronos)*_

"Are you ready for your final test Percy?" Chronos asked.

"Lay it on me." Percy replied.

"OK. Remember the Minotaur that you killed without any training? Go back in time and bring it here. Then, after you do that, you will return it back to the spot where it was so that it may attack the past you. Don't mess with the past. It will alter the future." Chronos assigned. Percy nodded and time travelled to the past. He saw the Minotaur about to attack the past him so he froze time. Percy calmly walked up to the Minotaur, placed a hand on his shoulder and time travelled them back to the present.

"Impressive." Chronos announced upon his return. "Minotaur, what year is it?" The Minotaur made a series of grunts and moos.

"Alright Percy, u can take the Minotaur back now. Don't forget to resume the past time." Chronos said with a wink. I placed a hand on the Minotaur again and travelled back in time. I placed the Minotaur down and resumed time. Then I travelled back to the present without any visitors.

"Chronos, please resume the time here." Percy said, "I would like to go to my next trainer now. Thank you for training me."

"Percy, if you want time to resume, do it yourself." Chronos replied lazily. Percy snapped his fingers and time resumed.

"So we're done here?" Percy asked.

"Yes me boy, we are done with your training of time." Chronos said.

"Thank you Lord Chronos." Percy bowed.

_*time skip 1100 Earth years (11 years Cosmos time)*_

After going through all that training with the other protogenoi, Percy was finally ready to get his army. (See chapter 3 for the generals and squad leaders. AKA the Angels of Destruction) The army and the Angels were fidgeting nervously as Percy walked in with John.

"I would like you all to know that every single member of the army will be training with all the protogenoi. The Angels will train with them but they will also train with Lady Chaos as well." Percy said.

"SIR!" The army and Angels shouted. They all started their training with the protogenoi.

"I have slowed time so that you may all get in the training required in a short period of time." Percy said.

_*time skip 300 Earth years*_

"It's time to go back to Earth and see those good for nothing, ungrateful bunch of shit heads, also known as the Olympians. Alright guys. Pack up and let's roll out of here." I said.

"Who's ready to see their ex parents?" John joked. Chaos walked up to John and pulled on his ear.

"OW OW OW! MOOOOM! You're embarrassing me…" John muttered. The rest of us all laughed.

"John, quit muttering and get ready." Chaos said, "Percy, is the army ready?"

"Yes mother, the army is well trained and ready to wreak havoc amongst the enemy." I stated. See, since all of our godly parents disowned us, Chaos took pity and adopted us all.

"I know the army is ready because John and I personally trained them. I was wondering about you and your angels. Are THEY ready?" Chaos asked in a childish voice as if explaining to a 5 year old.

"Yeah sure." I said quickly, "we'll be off now. Time to go scare some Olympians!" I then summoned a vortex portal.

_*flashback end* _(remember this is Zeus' POV)

"So now that you are all coming out of dream land, what happened on Earth for those 1700 years?" Percy asked. I glanced around at the other council members. The others looked at me waiting for me to start.

"Well, we made a few campers into major gods, and others we just made immortal." I recounted.

"Who did you make into gods?" Percy asked.

"We made Annabeth and Brandon into major gods, and we made your Angels (before we disowned them) into immortals." I stated, "We have also discovered another big prophecy. It goes like this: **Twin Angels will answer the call, to determine if the rein of the gods will fall, to peace or destruction of the world will lay rest in their hands, the once half-bloods will betray us all. When order rises the path will clear, victory as we know it will be near, with an ultimate sacrifice peace shall rise, without it would be the world's demise.**"

"We think we have figured out the first couple lines." Athena began, "The twin angels are you and John, the two of you will be the deciding factor of whether we all fall or we stay on top, the once half-bloods could be anyone. Annabeth, Brandon, Heracles, etc. and that's all we got so far. The prophecy says when order rises the path will be clear, but we have no idea what that means."

"Perhaps then, I could be of service?" a deep voice called from the shadows.

**A.N. So? What do you think of my prophecy? R&R people! Peace.**


	7. Warnings

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. What do you want to happen to Annabeth? Should she die, or should she live. Take your pick.**

Chapter 7. Warnings.

_Previously…_

"_Perhaps then, I could be of service?" a deep voice called from the shadows. _

**Percy's POV**

We all turned to look for the speaker. A man stepped out alongside my adoptive mother Chaos.

"Mom!" I shouted. The Olympians turned to look at me. I quickly explained how, after they all betrayed me, I was adopted by Chaos along with all the others that they disowned.

"Hello Perseus, Olympians." my mother greeted, "This is my older brother Void. He is here to help us take down the new threat. Please recite the prophecy again."

"Athena, go ahead." Zeus said.

"**Twin Angels will answer the call, to determine if the rein of the gods will fall, to peace or destruction of the world will lay rest in their hands, the once half-bloods will betray us all. When order rises the path will clear, victory as we know it will be near, with an ultimate sacrifice peace shall rise, without it would be the world's demise.**" Athena recited. The word 'order' seemed to ring a bell somewhere but I can't… quite…. GOT IT!

"The line that says 'When Order rises the path will clear, Order as in, with a capital 'O'. Chaos and Void's older brother Order! That's what the line is referring to… but that means…" I said looking to my mother.

"Correct nephew." Void answered, "Our older brother IS rising and we are here to clear the path for you Olympians. We are also here to warn you for the future."

"Well, go on." Zeus said impatiently.

"Simple. We must split the Angels of Destruction and send them to guard the groups. There are five places they must defend. Olympus, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, the Amazons, and the Hunters of Artemis. The thing is, the ones guarding the hunt must be males." At this, everyone except Void and Chaos shouted "WHAT?!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE MALES GUARDING MY HUNTERS LET ALONE ONE MALE! THEY WILL OBVIOUSLY TRY TO FLIRT WITH ALL OF MY HUNTERS! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE RISK IS, I JUST DON'T WANT MALES TO DISRUPT THE HARMONIC LIVING STYLE OF ME AND MY HUNTERS!" Artemis burst.

"Pheobe Artemis, it is an order from the protogenoi council, who are far beyond your group of Olympians. You will follow these orders and if I find out you have mistreated your guardians in any way, there will be Hades to pay." Void spoke quietly, which scared the Tartarus out of the gods.

"Fine but they MUST swear to never touch or flirt with the hunters. They must also stay at the edge of our camp, follow my strict orders and take no offensive movements against my hunters." Artemis said giving in to the demand. Void and Chaos nodded. _I wonder who it will be_ I thought.

"We will assign their positions later on. First, Artemis, if those are your conditions, you must swear on the Styx that no matter who they are they will have to follow those living conditions. Secondly, the army of Chaos is at your disposal. The Angels of Destruction, on the other hand, are not. Third of all, we will give you the help of all the protogenoi as well as ourselves for this cause." Void spoke, "Also, all of the titans and giants are quickly reforming and escaping Tartarus, no matter how hard my nephew tries to keep them in, they escape as fast as a wildfire. Even Kronos is reforming." The Olympians paled that the thought of having to take on all of their previous enemies.

"What do we do? How long do we have? What does the rest of the prophecy mean?" the Olympians asked rapidly.

"You will all train alongside your children, you have roughly 5 years. Don't worry though, my sons will slow time down so it seems that you have centuries on hand. You will train with your children, sharpen their skills and give them partial immortality. We need all the warriors that we can get and we don't want them getting sick. The rest of the prophecy depends on how you gods handle the situation. For this war, I have thrown out the ancient laws." Chaos spoke, "Oh. And Percy, you, John, and the other primordials will travel around the world bringing back all the demigods and clear sighted mortals as well. Also, bring all the mortals that look well-built and those that are ready for the fight of their lives, as well as the ones that look like they can handle the true horrors of the world." I nodded.

**Artemis' POV**

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEED HELP! AND FROM MALES NO LESS! _I thought angrily. As I continued to listen to Void and Chaos, I couldn't help but start to feel nervous at the fact that all the titans and giants were rising again. We could barely take on the titans and the giants SEPARATELY! How do they expect us to take them BOTH on at the SAME time?! Also, we have to deal with the older brother of the Creator of the Universe on top of that! Still, I was curious to see who my guardians would be. I was slightly hoping for Percy and John because they were the two most powerful beings out of the Angels. They would also have been the most humble and selfless males because of their statuses. _Well, I'll see in a bit now wont I? _I thought.

**Minotaur's POV (This is just for the laughs)**

Me bowing to new master. Beside me is me old masters, Kronos and Porphyrion. Me bow deeply to new master. New master promise me all I can eat demigod buffet. Me smile at idea. New master speaked.

"Kronos, you will take the titans to Mount Orthyrs for a Pledge of Allegiance meeting. Porphyrion, you will do the same for the giants. The titans and the giants will be my commanders, Minotaur, you will hunt down any demigods that stray on quests. You will be teamed up with the Nemean Lion and with the Chimera as well. The Lydian Hydra will follow you and help with the cleanup process. That will be all for now." Me and old masters bowed. Old masters says 'Yes master' Me grunt in acknowledgement.

**Hades' POV**

I was summoned to Olympus for an emergency. When I appeared, I saw the Olympians, Hestia and Percy along with two unidentified figures. I turned to my youngest brother.

"What do you want now brother." I demanded boredly.

"Perseus has asked for us to return yours and Hestia's thrones and make you full Olympians again." Zeus said. _HOLY ME! _I thought, _I'M FINALLY GETTING MY THRONE BACK!_ I strode towards Percy and held out my hand. He shook it as I said 'Thank you nephew.' I then strode to my new throne which was a black obsidian throne decorated with gems of all kinds. There were skeletal hands on the sides of the throne. I smiled.

**Hestia's POV**

_OH MY GODS! _I thought. I rushed up to Perseus and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I shouted in joy. I grew to my godly height and sat down on my red and orange throne covered in flames. The throne itself was radiating feelings of comfort and relaxation. When I got close to my new throne, I smelled the wondrous aroma of home-baked cookies. I smiled joyfully.

**Brandon's POV (he's a god now…)**

I knelt before my master and awaited his questions.

"How much longer till you win her over?" He asked.

"Milord, ju-just give me a little bit more time. Soon we will have the spawn of the wisdom goddess within our grasp with a vengeance to settle with the former spawn of the sea god." I announced.

"Very well. You have until next year to obtain our allies. Do NOT fail me, son of Zeus." He said. I nodded.

"It seems that they have announced everything earlier then I thought. Therefore, I shall give you my full blessing. You will be my champion. You will go by a new name. You will be known as The Disturbance. That will be all for now." He said as he thrust a hand towards my head. I was really nervous when he started to chant in ancient Greek. After he finished, I blacked out.

**Annabeth's POV (Wow! Expecting it? Or nah?)**

_Stupid Seaweed Brain! Who does he think he is? Just cuz I left him to be with Brandon doesn't mean he can go and get an unheard of amount of power! _I secretly raged. When I just so happened to be walking past the throne room when I heard Percy announce that Hades and Hestia should be reinstated as full Olympians. I worked up such a rage that I burst through the doors of the throne room and threw myself at Percy hoping to kill him. He teleported a safer distance and I fell to my knees. I looked around and saw all the gods and goddesses glaring at me. _Whoops… _I thought. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull and I blacked out.

**Zeus' POV**

When that daughter of Athena flew into the throne room to attack Percy, I was too stunned to move. After Percy teleported behind her and knocked her out, I regained my composure.

"Apollo, take care of Annabeth. Lady Chaos, Lord Void, please tell us which Angels will be guarding where." I said as politely as I could.

"Gladly." Chaos started, "We will have five Angels per group. The list will be posted outside of the Angels' palace. If you want to see, be there tonight at 7 o'clock sharp." Chaos, Void and Percy flashed away, probably to the Angels' palace to decide who would work best with who.

"You heard them. Be there before 7 o'clock. Until then, meeting dismissed." I said as I grabbed Hera's hand and flashed us out of the throne room.

**A.N. took a long time to write this chapter… constant distractions so… don't hate… um… R&R like you 'ALWAYS' do… (notice sarcasm), and enjoy your holidays!**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	8. Guardians and Training Preps

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. So? This story will slowly develop into a Pertemis but the beginning is very important. Patience people. I'm not a miracle worker. I'm just a kid, with a dream. *gets distant look and gazes at the sky*. LEL anyways. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8. Guardians and more Training.**

_*time skip to 7 o'clock PM. (7:00 PM, 19:00)*_

**Artemis' POV**

I flashed to the front of the Angels' palace. Turns out I was the first one there. If you remember from before, I swore on the Styx that I would treat all my guardians the same in the way that I described in the council meeting (previous chapter). What I didn't expect though was for 2/3 of my guardians to be female. The guardians for the Hunt were; Zoë Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo and Jason Grace. I knew I would have to give them the worst treatment possible. I just hoped the females could forgive me, the male I couldn`t care less. The rest of the Olympians arrived to see the chart. I quickly scanned over the rest of the list. Amazons; Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez and Calypso, for Camp Jupiter, it was; Katie Gardner, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, and for Camp Half-Blood, it was; Connor and Travis Stoll, and Grover Underwood. I saw the list for the Olympus guardians, they were; Percy, Nico Di Angelo and Luke Castellan. I flashed back to my hunters to tell them the names of our new guardians.

**(A.N. Thought Percy would be with Artemis eh? Not so fast! XD)**

**Poseidon`s POV**

When I looked at the list, I smiled. My ex-son would be defending Olympus so I could see him every day. Then, I remembered how I treated him before he left and immediately felt a pang of guilt run through my heart. I flashed away before I could embarrass myself in front of the other Olympians.

**Percy`s POV**

As I watched John get turned into a primordial/protogenos, I thought about how the Olympians might have taken the list of guardians. I thought most would be fine. I specifically modified it so that Artemis would have to put up with the fewest amount of males possible for her and that was one. Jason volunteered to do it because his sister was the lieutenant there so he would have the best chance. Everyone agreed. I then noticed that John`s transformation was complete. Suddenly, the three fates flashed in just as John fainted.

"All hail Lord Johnathan, protogenos of chaos, destruction, peace, order, the void, weaponry, elements and speed, also the heir of Chaos' throne." The sisterly fates said before flashing out.

"So…" John started, "What are my domains?"

"Well 'Lord Johnathan' your domains are chaos, destruction, peace, order, the void, weaponry, elements and speed." I said.

"What group am I guarding?" John asked.

"Ya see, that's the thing. Your name's not on the list." I whispered.

"Oh." John replied saddened, "Well, I'm a primordial now so I guess that makes up for it." I simply shrugged. John started to walk towards his room.

"Where ya going?" I asked.

"Well, unlike you, Co-commander Perseus, I am being pro-active and getting ready for our worldwide tour in search of demigods and mortals." John smirked. I mentally facepalmed. _Having centuries of training sure didn't help me get any smarter_ I thought. I hurried and caught up to him. We walked in silence for the first few minutes.

"So… What's it like being a primordial now?" I asked awkwardly.

"I dunno. Guess it's pretty cool. A lot of power though. Pretty sure Zeus would kill for this much power." John replied laughing. We both laughed at the thought of how much Zeus craved power.

"So… Perce… find any hot girls yet?" John asked.

"Naw. And even if I did, I'm not sure they would return my feelings…" I chuckled.

"Don't worry Percy. I've seen how people look at you. You may be blind to it, but I see the way all the females look at you. They all want you to be their partner… well, except some… some despise you and others are neutral to you… I guess…" John said.

"Ha! You think?" Percy asked.

"I do. You, I'm not so sure about…" John muttered softly, but not softly enough.

"Care to repeat that? A little louder this time?" I joked. John started to laugh and stopped walking. I looked confused until he spoke.

"I knew you heard it." John said, "And this is my room. Gotta go pack up. See ya in the morning." And with that, John closed his door and left to go pack. I continued to walk towards my room. When I opened my room door, I noticed someone sitting on my bed. I flicked on the lights and drew my trusty sword Riptide **(A.N. First metion of Riptide all story long XD)**. Sitting on my bed was the personification of love herself.

"HOLY ZEUS! APHRODITE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I shouted.

"Perseus, you will stop yelling and come over here and sleep with me." Aphrodite charmspoke. Little does she know I built a resistance to it ever since the start of my training. Nevertheless, I started to walk towards her. She smiled and licked her lips. As I got within arm's reach, I burst into fits of laughter. Aphrodite looked confused and angry that her charmspeaking didn't work.

"Y-Yo-Your fa-face! Percy hollered between laughs. Aphrodite flushed a deep shade of tomato red and flashed away to avoid further embarrassment.

**John's POV**

I felt bad lying to Percy like I did. Well technically, I didn't exactly lie. I DID pack my stuff. What I didn't tell him though was that I went to practice my new powers. Apparently, I am supposed to be able to cause chaos and destruction with ease. I am also supposed to be able to make peace and create order within a group. I also should have control over fire, water, earth, air, time and space. With the void domain, I am able to escort all deities to and from the void without getting myself caught. I realized that, with that domain, I can never fade. I know that I can handle all weapons with ease and I know every move possible with each and every weapon so the weaponry domain wasn't a problem. I was also blessed by all deities so I realized that NONE of my domains should be a problem. I began to relax as I crashed onto my bed and drifted off into a (for once) dreamless sleep.

**Artemis' POV **

I flashed into the outskirts of my camp with my new guardians. When I made it into the Hunt's current campsite, I saw that tents were upturned and the hunter's belongings were thrown everywhere. I knew none of the hunters were dead, because I would have felt their loss. I noticed something move on my right. Fast as lightning, I drew my bow and shot at the movement. Jason, my _male _guardian, crept up to the figure that I shot and looked at it. Jason leaped back to us and said the thing that I was dreading the most.

**Chiron's POV**

_I wonder who the guardians for Camp Half-Blood will be…_ I thought. Suddenly, Poseidon flashed in with three masked figures.

"Chiron, here are the guardians of Camp Half-Blood." Poseidon said before flashing out. I waited for them to introduce themselves.

"Don't remember us Chiron?" a very familiar voice said. I stayed silent. The three figures sighed and took off their masks. There stood Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, and Grover Underwood. I trotted over to them and gave the Stolls a hug and gave Grover his title of Lord of Nature and the Wild back to him. They said that they would be staying in the Angels' cabin, which I assumed was the new cabin that popped up out of nowhere and made many onlookers faint from shock. I just nodded. _It's great to have my old pupils back_ I thought.

**Reyna's POV**

I was wandering the Fields of Mars when said god flashed in with three masked figures wearing the symbol of Aer **(A.N. Chaos' Roman form. Search it up non-believers)**. _So these must be the guardians of Camp Jupiter!_ I thought. Lord Mars just nodded to me and flashed away.

"Guardians of Camp Jupiter, welcome to camp. Please, unmask yourselves so I may see your faces." I said with respect. They slowly obliged. There stood Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and a girl that fit the description of Katie Gardner, a friend of Percy's that he once described to me. I nodded my head to show that I knew who they were.

"I am Reyna. Praetor of New Rome." I said. Together, we all walked towards the boundaries of camp.

**Hylla's POV**

I was busy looking after the orders that the mortals wanted when suddenly, Lady Juno flashed in with three figures that were wearing masks. By the way they stood, I could easily tell that two were female. The male member of the trio I guessed I had to put up with since they were all wearing the symbol of Aer on their outfit. Lady Juno flashed out and the three people took off their masks. I knew not a single one of them.

"Queen Hylla of the Amazons, I'm Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes (Mercury for romans), an Angel of Destruction, a squad leader in the Army of Chaos (Aer) and one of the Amazon's guardians." The male said while bowing. _At least he shows respect,_ I thought.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, dauther of Ares (Mars), an Angel of Destruction, a general in the Army of Chaos (Aer) and one of the Amazon's guardians." The burly, muscled girl said.

"And I am Calypso, daughter of Atlas and Tethys. An Angel of Destruction and the head medic for the Army of Chaos (Aer). I'm also one of the Amazon's guardians." The attractive female with caramel hair and the scent of cinnamon said.

"I'm Queen Hylla, queen of the Amazons. As the head representative of the Amazons, I welcome you to our group. We will treat you all fairly while you do your duties as guardians." I said. The three figures nodded at me. I nodded back at them.

**Percy's POV**

"Listen up Olympians. Since most of you will be away training with your children," Percy said while looking each god or goddess in the eye, "We will be patrolling camp along with the other guardians there. You will alternate each week from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter. No excuses. If you think you have too many kids, that's your own fault for going around and bedding everyone you see."

"For the gods or goddesses who don't have demigod children of their own, you will be blessing the mortals that are brought in by us and training them. Artemis has her hunters so she won't be blessing any mortals. If there are no questions," Percy paused. No hands came up so he continued, "then meeting dismissed. You will be training on your own till the time John and I get back from our trip. Use that time to sharpen your skills and perfect your talents. Work with a partner to help cover each other's weaknesses. I want all past grudges to be ended, all feuds to be settled and I want the Olympians to actually ACT like a FAMILY for once." Suddenly, Jason burst through the doors of the throne room and said the five most dreadful words in preparation for a war. The hunters were missing.

**A.N. BOOM! Longest chapter of the story so far. R&R, enjoy your holidays, and keep reading you Mini-Athenas!**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	9. Preparations part 1

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. Hey guys. Christmas is just around the corner and I'm spending some time with my family so I won't be able to update for a bit. So today I'm gunna try to do 2 or 3 chapters.**

Chapter 9. Preparations (Part 1).

**Artemis' POV**

When I found out that my hunters were kidnapped, I broke down. Zoë and Bianca were trying to calm me down while Jason scouted the area for any lingering threats. I looked at the sky with misty eyes.

"Dear gods. Why me?" I whispered. Jason returned with a piece of paper in his hands. He gave it to me. I whipped away any remaining tears and began to read the note. _Dear Huntress, We, the forces of Order, have kidnapped your hunters. If you wish for them to stay alive and keep your innocence, you must give to us the leader of the Chaos Army, Perseus Jackson. You have till the next year to do so. If you refuse, your hunters will be stripped of their innocence and tortured until death. –With longing, Orion. _I showed the note to my guardians as I started sobbing. After an hour or so, I teleported the four of us to Olympus to discuss a rescue mission for the hunters. I knew that Percy would be the deciding factor in this upcoming war so turning him over was not an option. I also knew that if all my hunters died, then it would affect my health greatly to the point of fading. I decided to talk to Zeus about this.

**Percy's POV**

The Olympians and I stood there in shock staring at Jason as if he grew a new head. Then, Zoë and Bianca walked in dragging a sobbing Artemis behind them. I felt saddened by the fact that a major group from our side was captured. When Aretmis' guardians handed Zeus the note, Zeus read it out loud for the rest of us to hear it. It said; _Dear Huntress, We, the forces of Order, have kidnapped your hunters. If you wish for them to stay alive and keep your innocence, you must give to us the leader of the Chaos Army, Perseus Jackson. You have till the next year to do so. If you refuse, your hunters will be stripped of their innocence and tortured until death. –With longing, Orion. _I was angry, why did they have to target Artemis? I felt a weird feeling when I looked at Artemis. Aphrodite giggled and squealed in joy. _I wonder why…_ I thought.

**Artemis' POV**

I looked at Percy to see his reaction. When he proposed the idea of him searching for my hunters I felt a slight amount of happiness and joy. He is the only tolerable male in my eyes, with his messy raven black hair, to his cute face to his soft, luscious lips to - _WHOA! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF ARTEMIS! YOU ARE A HUNTER! YOU CAN FIND YOUR HUNTERS ON YOUR OWN!_ I've NEVER felt this way towards a male before… Then I remembered his other mission to get the demigods around the world. I sighed. Everyone heard it and turned to look at me.

"Uh… Artemis?" Percy said, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, if you were going to search for my hunters, what will you do about your other mission? The one where you travel the world for the demigods and mortals?" I asked. Percy facepalmed.

"I KNEW I was forgetting something…" Percy said, "I'll help you and your guardians search for your hunters AFTER I get back. The note said you had 1 year right? I'll be back before then, don't worry."

"Thank you." I muttered gratefully. The gods gasped while Athena and Aphrodite got a knowing look. _We need to talk to you after._ I felt said goddesses speak mentally. I gave them a slight nod to show I got their message. _My palace,_ I mentally told them. It was their turn to nod their heads.

"Alright, until next time, meeting dismissed." Zeus said as he flashed away with Hera. I flashed to my palace to wait for my 'guests'.

**Percy's POV**

"Ey, you ready to go?" John called to me, "I've figured our path. First we'll go up north and get through that area before winter hits there, then we'll go to the southern hemisphere and work our way back to America. Pontus, Aether, Erebus, Chronos and Gaia have offered to help us search."

"Alright. I'm just about ready to leave as well. Just gotta make sure I got my weapons." I said.

"Hey Perce, heads up." John said as he tossed a jacket to me.

"I stored weapons made from Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Orthyric Silver, to all kinds of mortal weapons. I included spears, swords, pistols, and a shield, as well as chains, and ammo." John said noticing my confusion, "The jacket is made from a light-weight material and may seem warm but is actually as warm as a t-shirt. The pockets are enchanted so that whatever weapon you want to pull out comes out." I nodded.

"Alright John, Let's go find the primordials and head on out of America." I said. With that, the two of us went off to search for our travelling companions.

**Unknown POV**

"Fellow titans and titanesses, are you willing to give your lives for our new master?" Kronos' voice echoed.

"YES SIR!" came the reply from the titans and titanesses.

"Do you all pledge allegiance to our master, Lord Order, and follow his every command till the death?" Kronos asked.

"YES SIR!" the crowd bellowed.

"THEN LET'S GO MAKE LORD ORDER PROUD!" Kronos shouted. The army marched off to release Atlas from his burden before continuing on towards their new home with Order.

**A.N. Short chapter, I know but I need your help. You get to submit OCs for this story. You need: Name, Age, Godly Parent (If you want to be a mortal, just write mortal), Powers (If any), Gender, and a type of nature/personality (funny, mischievous, short-tempered, etc.) You may include a little bio if you want to. Remember, Primordials/protogenoi count as godly parents! ATTENTION! UNTIL I GET THESE, I CAN NOT UPDATE! PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR OCs!**

**- FlamingCowblade777**


	10. Recruits

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. So I didn't get that many OCs from you so I guess I'll have to make my own then…**

Chapter 10. Recruits.

**Percy's POV**

So we headed towards the north in search of more demigods for the Chaos Army.

"Can we take a break?" Erebus whined, "My feet ache from chasing you down for the past half hour…"

"Not our fault you didn't think to flash after us." Pontus laughed. John rolled his eyes. We decided to split into groups to cover the globe faster so we can get back and help Artemis search. I was with John, Pontus and Erebus. Together, we were searching North America. The rest split up and searched the other continents like South America, Asia, Africa and Australia.

We already found a bunch of demigods today; Ariella Fisher, a daughter of Triton and my niece. She is 15 years old and is tremendously powerful with water. There was also Skye Adams, a daughter of Jupiter. She's 12 years old and is still developing her powers. Patrick Viner, a son of Demeter, 21 years old and had a job as the owner of a flower shop. Alexander Midnight, only son of Tartarus. 17 years old and extremely powerful. Uses monster dust to revive just about any living creature. Can summon monsters from the pit to obey his every command. René Black, son of Erebus. 15 years old and has control over shadows and can bend any form of darkness to his will. Bob White, son of Aether. 42 years old. Has a daughter who is the legacy of Aether and daughter of Athena, Michelle White, 16 years old. Mark (Pierce) Johnson, a fencing champion, son of Mars, 21 years old. Now, we were heading to pick up 3 more demigods. The final three known ones in North America. The first was Josh Penedo, a 15 year old sun of Pontus who had control of all liquids like his father. Josh's power level was said to rival that of Poseidon's **(Thank You Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean, for your OC idea!).** As we stepped out onto the sand of the nearby beach, we saw three Laistrygonian giants, a drakon and two hellhounds trying to kill a well-built looking teenager. The teen, a male, saw the threat and raised his arms as we watched the water from the ocean bend according to the male's will. The water rushed at the monsters instantly vaporizing them. I turned to look at the rest of my group and noticed that Pontus wasn't there. I turned back to the teenager and saw Pontus running to him.

**Josh's POV**

After I destroyed the monsters, I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned ready to fight again when I saw a man running to me. I was too stunned to move and I got engulfed in a huge bone-crushing hug.

"'scuse me, who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lord Pontus, protogenos of water and the deep sea. I am also your father." The man said. I bowed deeply and said:

"Father, it is nice to finally meet you. I knew you must have been powerful because my step-father threw me out one day because I caused is freshly made coffee to splash on his face, scalding him so that he would never look decent again." I recounted. I heard chuckling coming from the group behind my father.

"Pontus, bring your boy over here so we can do the introductions and the pledge." A tall man said. The man that spoke seemed to draw all sources of darkness towards him and he seemed to radiate fear. The other two men also looked powerful. One looked stronger than my father and I combined. The other person looked powerful, like a leader.

"H-Hello." I stuttered. They chuckled.

"No need to be scared of us, we're all friends here." The leader-like man spoke, "I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Chaos **(A.N. Remember Poseidon disowned him)**, but just call me Percy. I'm the leader and commander of the Chaos Army, one that I wish you to join. We are the defenders of the galaxy as one may say."

"I'm John." The other man said, "I, like your father, am a protogenos. My domains are chaos, destruction, order, peace, elements and weaponry, the void and speed."

"And I'm Erebus, protogenos of darkness." The tall man spoke.

"We are here to ask you to join the Army of Chaos. Have you heard of Greek gods and goddesses and other mythical creatures?" Perseus asked me. I nodded unable to speak.

"Good. Well, as you probably realized by now, it is real and not a myth at all." Perseus continued, "Chaos, the creator of the universe had two older brothers. The oldest, Order, is threatening to destroy the world as we know it. Chaos, her children the protogenoi, and great grandchildren, the gods, have teamed up with the demigods, the children of the gods, and Chaos' other older brother Void to defend the planet against Order's forces."

"So… you're telling me… that I'm needed to save Earth. I'm going to be working with heroes with powers like me, to help fight off this threat and that I need to pledge myself to show that I will be willing to give my life, if necessary, to help and defend the planet." I summed up.

"Pretty much…" John muttered.

"Alright. I, Josh Penedo, son of Pontus, hereby swear loyalty to the Army of Chaos and will serve them to a fault of necessary." I pledged, "This I swear on the …"

"River Styx." Erebus helped.

"This I swear on the River Styx." I finished. Thunder boomed in the background.

"It is done." My father said, "I will send you to the rest of the army to train for the war." I nodded. My father reached forward, placed a hand on my shoulder, and I blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

After we found Josh, we left to look for our last two recruits; Adam and Darrel Musa, twin sons of Athena **(Thank You emoHippy1 for your gameshow contestant OCs!)**. We wandered through the streets until we saw the two siblings on a TV Gameshow. The four of us flashed to the building the gameshow was being held in and waited for the MC to call for a break. We didn't have to wait long. As soon as the MC walked off stage, Erebus knocked him out and dressed as the new MC. He walked back on stage where the game was. Erebus asked the first question; Do you know about Greek mythology? If so, name the Olympian goddess that is you mother! Pontus, John and I all facepalmed. Erebus looked over at us with a grin and a wink. The twins thought for a moment before replying; Athena?

"DING DING DING! YOU ARE CORRECT! YOUR REWARD IS…" Erebus paused and changed back into his regular look. **(A.N. Somewhere at home, emoHippy1 dropped the bowl of popcorn he/she was eating and stared at the screen. That's right. I went there. Deal with it.)** "A ONE WAY TICKET TO A HARDER LIFE!" Erebus finished as he placed a hand on each of the twins' shoulders and flashed them to camp half-blood. The rest of us followed him. After some thorough explaining, we allowed Malcom, a friend of mine from the Athena cabin, to explain the rest to the two young adults. The rest of us flashed to Olympus, went into our new palaces, and crashed on the beds and fell asleep.

**Artemis' POV**

I was so sad and angry that my hunters were gone. I felt extremely useless without them. _Tomorrow, Perseus and I will search for my hunters_ I thought with a slight amount of hope, joy and satisfaction.

**Thalia's POV**

"OI! ORION! GET YOUR STINKY MINOTAUR'S FACE BACK OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK SOME SENSE INTO IT!" I shouted at milady's enemy. The other hunters stirred in their shackles. I tried to zap Orion once I fully awoke from unconsciousness but the chains and cuffs prevented me from using any kind of godly power. _There'll be Hades to pay when I get through with Orion_ I thought.

**Orion's POV**

I was actually looking forward to Artemis and Percy's little 'visit'. I wanted to see the face of my famous brother, the bane of giants and titans everywhere. Then, I would kill him. I smiled maliciously. As for Artemis, I would bind her to a bed and have a little bit of fun with her for eons to come. I grinned like a madman at the thought of having Artemis all to myself.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the morning and went looking for Artemis. I found her sitting by the beach. Her luscious auburn hair flowing freely down her back, her stunning silver eyes and her breath-taking smile. I felt something in my chest flutter slightly. I knew that feeling all too well. I'm in love with a maiden goddess. I groaned mentally. Artemis turned around in surprise. I realized that I must have groaned out loud.

"What are you doing here and how long were you standing there?" Artemis asked nervously.

"I'm here to tell you that we can begin our search for your hunters and I only got here a couple minutes ago." I stated. She sighed in relief. I looked at her confusedly. She started to cry. I rushed forward and comforted her, whispering reassuring words into her ear. Eventually, she calmed down enough to say the words that sent me to heaven.

She said, "I love you Perseus Jackson."

**A.N. He he he. Ready for a plot twist? R&R, no more OCs, and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! Peace!**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	11. Rescue the Hunters

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. Keep reading… Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, than I hope you had a happy holiday and I hope you're all looking forward for the new year because I sure am. One thing though… SANTA DIDN'T VISIT ME! D': LOL anyways. Back to the story…**

Chapter 11. Rescue the Hunters.

_Previously…_

"_Percy," Artemis started, "I-I love you."_

**Percy's POV**

_She-she… LOVES me!_ I practically exploded mentally. Artemis took my silence for rejection and started weeping heavily. I rushed forward and engulfed her in a hug. She returned the hug with the same – if not more amount of force. I pulled back slightly to gaze into her face. She looked up with tear-stained eyes and adopted a confused look in her eyes.

"I love you too Artemis." I breathed. She squealed and I bent down to meet her half way **(A.N. NOT THAT WAY YOU NASTY MINDED… oh never mind…)**. It soon turned into the most intense and hot make out session I've ever had. After 15 minutes or so, we collapsed onto the sandy beach ground and talked about the rescue mission. She told me how Orion was very sneaky and stealthy. She also told me how he might have other allies helping guard the hunters. I promised her that if I needed to, I would die to help save her hunters. She said that Apollo was able to get a general idea where the hunters were being held captive. The place was the 'BEST' place to be in to lure in a goddess and the victor of 2 wars. I sighed. This would be one hard task to complete.

_*time skip couple hours before Artemis and Percy leave*_

**Still Percy's POV on Olympus**

"So let me get this straight… The hunters are held captive on ALASKA, the place where all gods and goddesses lose their powers?" Zeus asked, "And that Artemis confessed her love for you when her hunt is gone?"

"Yes." I stated boldly. Zeus looked at me with… pity and sighed, "I'll give you my blessing if she truly feels this way and I will allow you to take one more person with you to help out." I grinned at him.

"Thank you Uncle. I believe John would be a good choice." I said while looking at John. He nodded.

"Zeus, if I may, since the gods and protogenoi are training, I insist that the Army of Chaos will help you out seeing that Percy and I won't be able to help you much. Don't worry though; each member was trained personally by Percy, myself or Lady Chaos. And until we get back, Josh, you're in charge." John suggested. Zeus nodded his appreciation.

"Alright then, Olympus wishes you three good luck on your side quest and hope you get back safely." Zeus said, "You will all be training with the Angels of Destruction or an Army member starting tomorrow. Until then, meeting dismissed." Zeus grabbed Hera's hand and flashed away.

_*time skip one hour later*_

After we finished packing, I looked at my quest companions to see if they needed any help. I looked at Artemis and saw that she was sharpening her arrows and her hunting knives. I then turned to John and noticed that he was wearing a robe or cloak. He had two sword sheaths at his hip along with a sword in each. He also had two pistols strapped to his belt. On his back, He had a long sword going from his right shoulder to his left hip. The long sword sheath had a faint blue glow to it. He also slipped a vambrace with a hidden blade onto each of his forearms. When I questioned him, he simple said "for emergencies." so I just let him be. I went for my weaponry. I checked to see if Riptide was in my pocket and it was. I got out the wristwatch that Tyson made me. It turns into a shield so I thought that would be useful in a fight. I took my twin pistols and slipped them into my jacket pockets for security reasons. After we were all ready, Artemis flashed us all to the borders of Alaska. As we stepped through, we saw a horde of monsters heading towards a small shack muttering about tortures and rescues and hunters. We decided to follow them. I noticed John slip away from us. Then, I noticed a monster in the back burst into dust. I looked at the slayer and found John with his pistols in hand shooting down the monsters from the back, but carefully leaving some so they could still show us the way to the hunters. After we reached the shack, there was one monster left. He went into the shack and we crept in after it. We saw a flight of stairs going down and one going up. _You two go downstairs, I'll check upstairs. If you find the hunters, stay with them._ John mentally messaged me. I nodded in understanding and crept down the stairs with Artemis close behind me. When we got to the bottom, we saw a Cyclops ogling at a group of girls shackled to the wall and the ceiling. _THE HUNTERS!_ I thought. I looked at Artemis and she clearly thought the same thing. Before Artemis could do something rash and rush in, I whipped out my pistols and but two bullets through the Cyclops' head. The girls snapped their heads towards our direction. When they saw Artemis and me, they started to sob tears of joy. Artemis rushed forward toward her group of girls when a frying pan hit her on the head. The monster who wielded the frying pan was none other than Orion, my half-brother.

**John's POV**

I made my way up the stairs with my swords; Págos (Ice) and Fo̱tiá (Fire) in my hands. A little bit about my swords: Págos is enchanted to freeze things on contact. It can create blizzards, the power level depends on the weilder's emotions. Fo̱tiá is enchanted to melt things on contact. It can create columns of fire, the power level also depends on the weilder's emotions. Anyways, when I got upstairs, I heard voices coming from a room. The voices sounded like Kronos, Oceanus, and Hyperion. I continued to listen.

"When will we show them our true colours?" Oceanus said.

"Patients brother, no need to rush our plans of…" Kronos started. I burst into the room with my swords in a ready stance.

"I heard your whole conversation. Tell me your plans and I will make it quick." I said.

"W-we were p-p-planning on jo-joining the g-gods to f-fight Order." Hyperion stuttered.

"Swear it on the Styx." I growled. The three titans looked at each other and nodded.

"We swear on the River Styx that we were going to help the gods and end our pointless feuds with our children." They swore. I lowered my weapons. They looked confused.

"Are you caught up yet or do you need me to tell you?" I asked.

"We know that Lady Chaos and the protogenoi are helping the gods. We were told this by Poseidon, who knows that we are on the side of the gods now." Kronos said.

"I am John, former demi-creator, son of Chaos, now a full primordial. I am the protogenos of chaos, destruction, order, peace, weaponry, elements, speed and the Void." I said. The titans processed the information I gave them and immediately bowed low.

"I hate when people bow…" I muttered. They rose with a hearty laugh.

"So what about the other titans?"

"After Order got their allegiance, he bestowed their pledges to me so now all titans are under my control." Kronos said, "I told them of our plans to help the gods and they all agreed to help them. They are all heading for Mount Olympus as we speak. They should arrive there by nightfall tomorrow."

"Good. Is anyone else in this building?" I asked.

"Yes. Orion and Graton are downstairs with the hunters." Hyperion stated. I let go of a string of curses. The titans looked at me surprised and confused.

"Artemis and Percy are down there trying to free the hunters. I assumed that they would be fine but now that there are two giants down there, I'm beginning to worry." I admitted.

"Well don't just stand there! Let's go help them!" Oceanus said. With that, the four of us raced to the basement.

**Percy's POV**

_Holy Zeus! How am I supposed to defeat TWO powerful enemies by myself?_ I wondered. I traded blows with Orion as Graton watched for an opening of any kind. I heard noices from upstairs and Orion grinned.

"The titans are here to help out puny mortal." Orion spat, "You will be finished in no time flat." Then, Orion disarmed me and had his sword at my throat. I looked towards the stairs.

"Any last words?" Orion said gleefully.

"Yeah. See you in Hell!" I spat as I donkey kicked him as far as possible as the doors burst open and John leaped down. He had both his swords out one pointed at Orion and the other at Graton. Kronos, Oceanus and Hyperion stumbled in after him. I glared at them daring them to move. _Leave the titans they're on our side. I'll explain later. _John spoke mentally. I backed off the titans and focused on the Giants, who stood there observing John.

"Not going to move huh?" John said as he spun both swords. They both became rifles in his hands. "Have fun in Tartarus." He said coldly as he shot them both through the heart and the skull. Both giants collapsed into dust. I stared at him in shock.

"These swords were blessed by deities of snow, ice and wind, as well as heat and fire." John explained. He walked up to the fully awakened hunters and put the tip of the left sword to each shackle before putting the tip of the right one on. First each shackle froze with the left touch and melted away with the right. All conscious beings in the room except John looked awed. John then gathered all the hunters, Artemis, the titans and myself and flashed us all out of Alaska back to Olympus.

"Hunters, take Artemis back to her palace, Percy, bring these titans with you to the throne room and call for a meeting. We got some explaining to do." John ordered. We all went our separate ways.

**A.N. He he he. Fight scenes… anyways, plot twist is coming up soon, so… yeah… um… R&R like you all have been doing (not). If you want a shoutout, just message me, and give me some ideas… anyways… See ya next time!**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	12. Heart Break

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N.** **So…. Um… keep reading…**

Chapter 12. Heart Break.

**Percy's POV**

As I headed to the throne room, I wondered how my girlfriend, Artemis, was doing after being knocked out. As I neared the throne room, I heard the sounds of the voices of the gods directing some sort of training. I told the titans to wait here for me to return. I walked over to the arena and saw all the demigods, Roman, Greek, the Army and the Amazons training. Then I saw John leading the hunters over to the arena to get them started on their training. I walked in through the gates and cleared my throat. All their heads snapped to look at me. They relaxed when they realized it was me.

"I see that your mission was a success." Zeus said. "But… where is Artemis?"

"Orion knocked her out and then after, John single-handedly destroyed Orion and Graton. Then he cut the chains of the hunters." I reported.

"Oh… Well? Is she OK?" Zeus asked questioningly.

"I think she's fine. Also, we got some unexpected allies that have sworn never to go against Olympus again. You probably know them very well; THE TITANS!" I shouted the last part. Everyone gasped as Kronos, Oceanus and Hyperion strode in. All the gods minus Poseidon and Artemis (who is still unconscious) pulled out their symbols of power and raised them towards the three titans. Kronos laughed and the other titans joined him. The hunters, John and I all joined in followed by Poseidon.

"Son, we have sworn an oath to never go against Olympus, as have the other titans who will soon arrive here with their army to help you gods in the war against Order." Kronos laughed. The gods looked at Poseidon confuse who was still laughing. He recomposed himself and smiled at Zeus and Hades.

"See? I CAN keep a secret!" Poseidon chuckled. Many of the gods looked relieved that they wouldn't have to fight all their enemies. Poseidon continued, "Now, the seas can rest easy with no real threat, except Polybotes but he's pretty easy to deal with." The gods nodded. Suddenly, there was a loud ding and everyone looked at the elevator. When the doors opened, all the titans and their followers poured out gasping for breath as I just roared in laughter with everyone else. Chronos and Kronos **(A.N. XD)** walked up to the still confused Iapetus/Bob and placed a hand on his shoulders. The chanted in ancient Greek and there was a flash of light as Iapetus' old memories returned to him. He seemed happy.

"Hey Bob! How ya doing? How's Small Bob?" I asked.

"It's Iapetus, and Small Bob is just fine, see?" The titan said while removing a skeletal cat from his pocket. I smirked.

"So… um…" Zeus said uneased by the awkwardness of the titans' presence. "Would you like your own palaces or will you be staying in the mortal world?"

"We can build our own palaces son. We just need a place to put them." Kronos said. The demigods started to go back to their training as the immortals talked about battle plans and palace locations. I started to wander off towards Artemis' palace to see if she was awake or not. When I reached her palace, I studied it carefully. It was a simple yet cozy palace that seemed open yet closed to the public. I knocked on the door. I heard someone make their way towards the door and opened it. It was Artemis, my girlfriend. When she saw it was me, she started to thank me for my help.

"That's what I do for loved ones." I replied nonchalantly.

"You consider me your loved one?" Artemis asked confused.

"Uh yeah. Before you got back here, we were going out, as in boyfriend/girlfriend kinda thing…" I told her. She looked shocked, angry, confused, disgusted. She muttered something incoherently and flashed away. I just stood there in shock. _What just happened there? Did she just… DUMP me? _I thought sadly. I felt something inside me shatter. _I know that feeling too well_ I realized. I flashed away to a remote island and released my sadness and rage creating all kinds of storms and earthquakes. As I felt my power drain from my body, I saw a flash and then I blacked out.

**Artemis' POV**

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" I muttered. I ran through the forest with my gear following a large grizzly bear. I realized what I did a couple minutes after I did what I did. I broke Percy Jackson, the saviour of Olympus' heart. Me, the goddess who hates men who hurt women, just hurt a man. Not just any man though, the, perhaps, only decent man left. I sighed as I trekked along the path. I remembered my little 'talk' with Aphrodite and Athena. It went something like this.

_*flashback*_

Athena and Aphrodite flashed in. I led them to the living room where we all plopped down onto the couches.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked carefully.

"Percy." They said together. I groaned.

"So? Do you like him? Oh, and don't lie. I we can tell remember?" Aphrodite said as Athena nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. How about this: I tell you this information and you keep it a secret until I say so." I offered. The looked at each other.

"Deal." They said.

"Well, I think he's the hottest and sexiest guy in the world, he's selfless and caring. Also, he shows respect towards women. But, he isn't my type of person. Sure he's a great guy and all, funny, and cunning, but not my type." I blurted. Aphrodite and Athena shared a knowing look before turning to me.

"Yeah sure. OK." The said. We'll be going now." They said slowly. Then they flashed away.

_*flashback end*_

_Ah well, I just hope he didn't like me too much._ I thought. After I killed the bear, I brought it back to my palace where the hunters were staying and gave them the animal. They hurriedly skinned it and cooked it to perfection. After dinner, Zeus called a council meeting so I flashed to the throne room. When we reached there, Percy was standing in the middle.

"Why have you asked us to summon a meeting?" Zeus asked.

"Because I have a request if we win the upcoming war." Percy muttered sadly. _Uh oh… _I thought.

"What might that request be son?" Poseidon asked.

"I wish... I wish to… die." Percy announced, not caring that Poseidon called him son. There was a gasp from every single person in the room. Even Ares looked sadly at Perseus.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, Hades and Hestia roared.

"You heard me. I wish do die after the war." Percy said.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"On the outside, I may look confident, but on the inside, I'm completely shattered into billions of bits. Twice, I've been left by a girl. I've been betrayed by the ones I called family, then, when a war was coming, I was ordered by my new family to help out. After we win the war, all possible enemies would be put to slumber, faded, or, in the titans' case, have switched sides. There is no purpose of my life anymore. It will take a long time before the enemies rise again. During that time, you can find a new hero do defeat them." Percy blurted. I took a quick glance at his eyes. His eyes that were once filled with happiness and joy were now filled with pain and sorrow. _I gotta talk to him after this_ I decided.

"Percy, may ask you a question?" Aphrodite asked. Percy's eyes regained a slight bit of humor as he said, 'you already have.', but then lost that spark within them after his response.

"But, go ahead and ask your other question." Percy said.

"Who were the girls that left you?" Aphrodite questioned.

"I believe you should know this already, but for the benefit of the others, the first one was that daughter of Athena, who left me for the son of Zeus, technically her uncle…" he trailed off murmuring about how messed up the godly family was. "The second, was none other than Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon." Zeus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Percy seemed to notice this.

"Zeus, why are you shifting?" Percy asked.

"Well… You see… when a god or goddess loses control of a domain, he or she goes crazy and their emotions become random. So, with this information…" Zeus trailed off. We all looked at Percy who was still digesting the information.

"So… you mean…" He turned to me. _Oh gods_ I thought. "So… you never loved me. You probably despise me because if my gender. That clears everything up." He walked towards the doors of the throne room. I wanted to jump off my throne and grab him but he turned around with fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you for calling a meeting Zeus." He said as he turned back around and sulked out of the room. The throne room was quiet for once as we all thought if what just happened. After a couple minutes or so, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo and Hermes glared at me disapprovingly. Athena and Aphrodite looked at each other before looking at me with sympathy and something else that I couldn't place.

"Um… if that is all… then I guess this meeting is dismissed." Zeus said slowly. The gods flashed away one by one. I flashed to my palace bedroom and crashed on my bed hoping that I was just dreaming, but I knew I wasn't.

**Percy's POV**

After I realized that Artemis didn't really love me, I knew for sure what I would do. I would do what I normally did and just roll with it, at least till after the war was over. Then, 7 flashes appeared. There stood Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Apollo. Then, there was an eighth flash and Hermes appeared.

"Perseus, I am sorry if my daughter hurt you in anyway." Athena said. "So, to show my sincerity, I would like to bestow upon you my full blessing, if you choose to accept." The other gods nodded indicating that they would all like to give me their full blessings.

"I accept." I said finally smiling again. The gods smiled back and shot beams of energy at me. When the lights died down, the fates stood there.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, former son of Poseidon, current son of Chaos, champion of Pontus, Erebus, Thalassa, Nyx, Gaia, Aether, Hermera, Chronos, Chaos, John, Void, Ouranos, and Tartarus, as well as Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Hades and Hestia." They said taking a deep breath before continuing. "Hail Perseus, the bane of Gaia, titans, and giants, slayer of the Minotaur and the Nemean Lion. Ex of Annabeth Chase and Phoebe Artemis." They finished. The present gods stared at me. Then, Hephaestus and Ares flashed in and gave me their full blessings as well. I beamed at all the gods. They grinned back. Maybe I didn't want to give up life just yet. I asked Zeus if he could deny my request that I made a couple seconds ago.

"Of Course Percy." He replied.

**A.N. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I guess I partied too hard on Saturday and was too busy yesterday. So here is a new chapter. With 1.95 thousand words… enjoy I guess… R&R! Since schools are resuming, I won't be able to update every few days but I'll try. At best, I can promise 1 chapter a week or so… but… until next time…**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	13. Rage, Destruction and Rouges

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. I got some messages asking me to edit the chapters and add in all those minor details like the date, certain domains, etc. if you are wondering what Annabeth's domains are, they are heart break and betrayal. Athena talked the Olympian council out of killing her and she had to accept these domains.**

Chapter 13. Rage, Destruction and Rouges.

**Percy's POV**

When I reached Camp Half-Blood, I saw people heading to lunch. Then, I saw Thalia leading the hunters. I sighed mentally. This would be harder than I thought. I decided to take a stroll around camp. During my walk, I heard two voices. One sounded like Athena's and the other… Annabeth. I decided to listen.

"Annabeth, I know being a goddess means a lot to you, but please, remember who your friends are and were. Don't lose them. That would be very unwise." Athena said.

"Mom, those peasants that I used to call friends will only drag me down when I want to be at the top." Annabeth replied.

"Who will drag you down? Most of them are gods, Thalia is a hunter, some are dead, there's only Percy and he's the leader of the Chaos Army. If anyone is dragging anyone down, you are doing that to your friends." Athena stated. There was a bright flash which was followed by sobbing. As I was going to step out of my hiding spot, Annabeth muttered something that froze me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry Percy. I don't know why I did it. Please forgive me. I hope we can still be friends." She muttered. _Did she know I was here? Or was she just talking to herself?_ I decided to stay there and if she knew I was there, she would call out to me or come and drag me out. But, she just continued to sob. I stepped out of my hiding spot and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I forgive you." I soothed. She looked up with tear-stained bloodshot red eyes.

"Percy?" she whispered, "Is that really you?" I nodded. She sobbed hard into my chest.

"I'm sooo sorry Percy. Please forgive me for everything I did. I didn't mean to hurt you." She managed to say.

"It's alright. I already said I accepted your apology and would allow you to be my friend again." I assured her. She smiled.

"Thank you so much." She screamed. I smiled back at her.

**Artemis' POV**

_Gods. What have I done? I caused the only decent man left to commit suicide! Oh well, just another man. _I thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a rustling from the forest. I quickly hid behind a tree and listened.

"Remember that time when we were in Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Percy questioned.

"Well, since I'm a goddess now, if I 'die'" she said with air quotes, "then I'll have to reform there." Percy shrugged.

"I guess…" He said. "It's not that bad down there now." _WHAT?!_ I wondered.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Where else was I going to train with the Tartarus, the protogenos of the pit." Percy shugged. Annabeth just stared at him in awe. That's when I came out of my hiding spot.

"Percy, I-I need to talk to you about… something…" I started. Percy looked at me for a split second before turning to Annabeth.

"See you later?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded sympathetically. _So he told her_ I thought. I stepped towards Percy after Annabeth flashed away. Percy snarled at me, turned around and said, "If you want to talk, I'm listening. If you're here to apologize, save it." I glared at him.

"Fine. I'll just leave." I said as I flashed away to my palace on Olympus.

**Percy's POV**

After Artemis left, I got really pissed. I stormed back to camp and flashed all the campers away to Olympus. A let out an ear shattering scream as I let go of my power control. The hurricane that was forming grew and grew until entire cabins were ripped out of the ground and thrown into the air. I let loose an earthquake that would cause several eruptions had there been any volcanoes nearby. _How DARE she come talk to me after she basically ripped out my heart and crushed it. To make things even worse, she had the NERVE to CONFRONT me about it. Talk about adding salt to an injury. That's even WORSE than the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard! _I mentally screamed. Finally, when I calmed down, John flashed in. Then, he place a hand on my shoulder and flashed us to an unknown place.

**3rd Person POV**

_*Sirens*_ Order strode into the test lab. _What now!_ He thought. One scientist ran up to him.

"Sir! Project Ghost test subject Alpha 155 has gone rouge! He broke out of the lab. He is currently being tailed by 10 men. We should have him back here by sundown." Order growled at this. He knew Alpha 155 was the best man they had. Easily adaptive, very calculating, powerful, and seemed to know how to handle any weapon he touched. He could also turn invisible and create devastating ambushes against his army.

"How did this happen?" Order snapped.

"Sir, we believed that he grew some sort of self-awareness and actualization. After watching his fellow test subjects die, he split the facility.

"Find him." Order growled.

**Test Subject 155's POV**

After I got out of Order's facility, I ran to a safe house I was showed one time by my friends and family, A.K.A. the other test subjects. There, I pulled out my favourite mask as well as my personal weapons. I also put on my light, industrial suit and slipped on my combat boots. My mask seemed like an ordinary skeleton mask but it had a build in gas mask as well as special lenses that allow me to have x-ray vision. These lenses also help me come up with plans and discover all weaknesses of something or someone. On my industrial suit, I had a special pocket that could contain all objects I put in, no matter how big. I started to put my weapons in there. I put my Chaotic Silver sword (found during hunting sessions) in, as well as my crossbow, followed by my silenced sniper rifle and all my ammo made from different metals. I locked my throwing knife sheaths onto my biceps of my suit and put on my vambraces with my hidden blades. After I was set, I waited for nightfall for my getaway. Night time came. Without a second thought, I turned invisible and slipped into the night.

**A.N. So… there's chapter 13… uh… R&R, PM me, tell me if you like it or not, and peace. Happy New Year and all.**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	14. Ghost

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. OH MY GHANDI! I told you I wouldn't update till next week now didn't I? That doesn't mean you stop R&Ring! Anyways… sorry for taking so long… School…**

Chapter 14. Ghost.

_*Time skip 2 months*_

**Percy's POV**

It's been 2 months since I helped rescue the hunt. 2 months since that colossal explosion that was on the news. 2 hard months of training and instructing.

"Ey Perce, what do you want me to do now?" Josh **(son of Pontus)** asked snapping me out of dreamland.

"Huh?" I answered. Josh rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do now." He slowly repeated as if talking to a 4 year old. See, in these past 2 months, I brought more people into the Angels of Destruction, Josh being one of them. I also let in another new recruit that showed up at camp. A daughter of Khione to be precise. Her name was Elsa **(A.N. Frozen anyone? I should probably say that I don't own Disney or Frozen.)**. She was heir to the throne before she ran away after freezing her mortal sister in order to protect her from the Manticore.

"-rcy?" Josh asked snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Uh… go teach the other hydrokinetics the works with water… I guess…" I said. A lot has happened these past couple months… Poseidon had more kids, as did Triton, and even Amphitrite. The three also blessed some other demigods with water powers to help if they were attacked from the sea. I watched as Josh ran off to find those kids. Then, I heard a voice in my head, Chaos. _Percy? Come to the throne room and bring the cabin leaders. This is BIG_. Chaos mentally messaged me. I flashed to the camp on Olympus known as Camp Olympus after some 'genius' Athena kid named it.

"ALL CABIN LEADERS COME HERE ASAP! YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE THRONE ROOM! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET HERE BEFORE I TELEPORT. IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN 5 MINUTES AND YOU MISS THE TELEPORTATION, YOU WILL HAVE TO WALK/RUN TO THE THRONE ROOM ON FOOT!" I hollered through the speakers.

_*time skip 5 mins*_

All the cabin leaders grabbed hands and waited for the teleportation to begin. I teleported us all to the throne room, scaring the pants off the Olympians and the minor gods and goddesses. I started to laugh hard. Soon, everyone else minus the Olympians was laughing alongside me. After a while, Chaos regained her composure and said something very interesting.

"It seems one of Order's weapons has gone rouge. This weapon is a human being manipulated to follow orders from its masters. This one, however, has developed a free will and is dedicated to hunting down Order and his forces." Chaos said.

"So? What's so bad about that?" John asked bewildered.

"Well, this person is very powerful. If Order gets to him, then the god's downfall is certainly going to happen." Chaos quietly whispered.

"So… you want me to send a search party?" Chiron asked.

"We could send romans and greeks together for a quest to find this person." Lupa added.

"No. I want Percy and Artemis to go, along with Hyperion, Khione, Aether and Hermera." Chaos said. Said persons agreed immediately.

"No." I said. Everyone looked at me. "I want John to come along as well."

"Sorry Perce. Not possible." John replied.

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"I got some-er-'errands' to run and…" he trailed off.

"What kind of errands?" Zeus asked.

"Assassinations, demigod training, demigod collecting, speeding their lives up so that they can all fight in this war, its tiring. That's why you only have two primordials with you. The rest are with me." John said directing the last part towards me. I nodded dumbly in understanding.

"Alright fine." I said. "But, if we find any demigods, we'll teleport them back to Camp Olympus." They all agreed to my terms. We all left without another word to go pack our stuff.

**Test Subject 155's POV**

So they've finally heard of me. 'Bout time they came looking. I've been working with John to assassinate many of Order's generals and commanders, but he keeps bringing them back from Tartarus. One thing that perked my interest was the fact that, on more than one occasion, the general or commander was acting like they expected a visit from us. This made me uneasy. It meant one of three things. One, they were prepared for situations like that, two, they weren't afraid of being killed, or three, the worst option out of them all, there were infiltrators on our side feeding their forces with information. I was brought back to reality by a flash of light. When the light faded, there stood John, my partner in crime.

"Ghost, it isn't safe for you to be on your own while I'm attending to other businesses. Therefore, when these deities come to get you, just agree to-." John started, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"If they do me a service, I will do them a service in return." I spoke. John sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said. I smirked. We soon located our target, Polybotes, inside a restaurant and formed a plan. John was going to get him drunk and bring him out into the open where I would snipe him through the head with my sniper rifle. After John left to get him, I slipped my mask on. I don't like showing my face to anyone except the people that I trust. At the moment, the only one I trust is John. I took a deep breath and waited.

**John's POV**

_Great._ I thought. I walked in casually and looked around for Polybotes. I immediately found him. It's not hard to find a 10 foot giant that's terrorizing a group of mortals… Well, here goes nothing. I shrugged.

"OI! POLYBOTES! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" I shouted as I grew to my primordial height. He looked up and growled at me. Then he charged at me. I turned around and ran for the exit. _Wasn't expecting THIS_, I thought. As soon as I broke the doors, I saw my partner, Ghost, perched in a tree with his mask on. RRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! I turned around and Polybotes was barreling after me. As soon as he got within eyesight of Ghost, Polybotes' skull brust open spilling a pink fleshy thing and lots, and I mean tons, of golden ichor. I flashed up to him.

"Knock Knock." I said.

"Who's there?" Polybotes asked.

"My 'little friend'." I answered while pulling out a five foot long javelin. I tossed it straight through his heart as his figure started to crumple to dust.

"Good work today." I said to Ghost. He nodded in agreement. "Anyways, I gotta go. Cya!" I flashed away back to Olympus.

**Artemis' POV**

I have to track down a _boy _with a group of _boys_ and a few girls. I wasn't pleased. When I made it to the meeting point, I wasn't surprised at all by the fact that all the females were there but none of the males were… well, Perseus was there, so I guess not ALL males are slow… I just wish he and I could be friends… he seems… different from the others in his gender… After the other male companions arrived, we were starting to head out when Chaos appeared out of nowhere.

"There are 3 tents that will appear wherever you want them to. The thing with these tents is that they each occupy one female and one male. Don't worry though, there will be two beds. The pairings are as followed, Hyperion and Khione, Aether and Hermera, and Artemis and Percy." Chaos said smiling slyly. She then flashed away.

"Well that solves our sleeping and shelter issues…" Aether trailed off. I saw Hermera roll her eyes. Aether is kind of like a more powerful, less annoying version of Apollo. I looked towards Perseus to see him literally on fire with rage. The others seemed to have noticed so Hyperion and Aether managed to subdue the light of the flames due to being the titan of light. The six of us headed off towards the last place our target was.

_*time skip 12:00*_

Lunch time was… interesting. Perseus seemed to have forgotten about the tents issue and was laughing with Khione and Hyperion as Aether stuck straws up his nose. Personally, I looked disgusted and Hermera looked embarrassed at the fact that she was married to him. After lunch, we continued travelling till we reached a cleared area with three tents in the clearing. One was a bright one with pictures of daytime and light on it for Aether and Hermera. The second one had pictures of light and snow for Hyperion and Khione, and the third one had pictures of the moon, a group of girls, and a picture of a sea-green sword with waves. I looked at Perseus nervously and saw that he was scowling at our tent.

**Percy's POV**

After dinner, we went to our tents to get ready for the night. I walked into the tent that I was forced to share with Artemis and saw that there were two beds side by side with only a lamp and a small desk in between. I growled angrily. I saw a sleeping bag on one wall. Artemis walked in with a confused look on her face, then, when she saw the formation of the beds, she blushed and frowned.

"Don't worry. I'm not sleeping here so you can have the whole tent." I grumbled as I got the sleeping bag and a pillow.

"No, it's alright. You can stay." Artemis sighed in defeat. I shook my head and stomped out of the tent.

"I'll be by the fire if any of you need me." I told my companions. Then, I headed towards the campfire and laid my sleeping bag down and crawled in. I looked at the stars and the sky and thought about how screwed up my life was. Eventually, I drifted off into the realm of Morpheus. When I woke up, I noticed something furry and heavy on my chest. I stared at it for a few seconds before shouting out in terror. Sitting on my chest, was a huge two ton grizzly bear. Artemis, Khione, and Hermera burst out of their tents and stared at me. _Guess Hyperion and Aether are sound sleepers…_ I thought. Artemis pulled out a bow and shot three arrows into the bear. The first went through its skull, the second embedded itself into its abdomen, and the third lodged right in between his legs. I winced at the sight. Suddenly, the bear started to tip towards me. _HOLY HERA! THIS BEAR'S GUNNA CRUSH ME!_ I realized. Panicking, I set myself on fire and burned the sleeping bag and the bear's fur. I watched as the giant mass of slightly cooked meat continued its fall towards my face. I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for the pain. After a minute or so, I slowly opened my eyes to see Hyperion and Aether lifting the bear off of me. I sighed in relieve.

"Guess we found or breakfast…" I muttered causing the other five to laugh.

"HA! It's more like breakfast found you!" Aether shouted, causing another round of laughter.

"Percy even had the courtesy to cook the meat for us!" Hyperion laughed.

"P-Per-Percy loo-looked s-sooo fu-fu-funny!" Khione choked between laughs.

"I'd like to see how you'd look after being almost crushed by a 2 ton bear." I grumbled.

"Well, if you had only slept in the tent like you were supposed to…" Hermera trailed off. I looked down at the ground and saw a massive ring of shadows. I looked up slowly and noticed that my companions had turned around. I finally saw what made them turn around. Thousands upon thousands of monsters had encircled up leaving us with no escape. Order's forces had found us.

**(A.N. You don't know HOW tempting it was to stop it here. But, since I haven't updated in a while… but then again, you haven't been R&Ring… eh I'll keep going for a bit…)**

"This, is NOT good." Aether stated.

"Ya think?" Artemis replied.

"No! Not the situation! The bear meat is getting cold…" Aether mentioned causing us all to sweat drop. "B-but this is bad too…" he added quickly. I pulled out Riptide as Aether pulled out his sword of light. Hermera pulled out her mace while Hyperion summoned his spear. Artemis notched a few arrows and Khione summoned some snow and ice warriors as well as an ice sword for herself. We waited. The Minotaur let out a cry.

"NOW!" I yelled while rushing in. The others did the same while Artemis fired arrows. We looked to be winning and Tartarus seemed to be keeping them in, when suddenly, all the monsters that we killed before seemed to have respawned. Then, a figure wearing a skull mask jumped in from the trees and pulled out a… IS THAT A GUN?! And the guy shot bullets that were made of what looked like celestial bronze, imperial gold and stygian iron. We all fought the army with a renewed force. After we defeated the army in about two hours, we were all sweating and tired. I looked towards the guy with the skull mask to find nothing. I went up to Aether and asked him a question.

"Did you see a guy with a skull mask helping us?"

"Huh? What?" No? After the monsters reformed, I saw YOU split yourself into two and take down half of their army in the blink of an eye! It looked so cool!" Aether replied. I walked away and asked the same question to my other companions. They all gave me a relatively same answer to Aether. I guess I imagined it…

**Ghost's POV (formerly Test Subject 155)**

I smirked. My little mind game was set into action. Now, I just had to wait for Order to send more armies. This is going to be fun. Depending on how they fight, I will decide whether I want to join them or not. That is my conclusion. Have my fun, and then decide. I slipped into the darkness of the surrounding forest to continue my personal 'movie'.

**A.N. Enter: Cyrus 'Ghost' Gallows (Test Subject 155), an OC submitted from slam4c. If you want an appearance check, this is how the creator of the OC wanted him to look. He's 6'3", almost never speaks, black hair, bronze eyes and pale white skin. His weapons are, a sword, a crossbow, a sniper rifle and 2 knives with holsters on his forearms. He wears a light industrial suit, combat boots, and a skeleton mask, which he always wears. Anyways, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 GOOD REVIEWS. Just saying "It's a great story" isn't good enough. Tell me how long appx. you want me to make it, if the # is really high, give me some suggestions as to what I can add, I give shoutouts if asked for one, and I'm a new writer so I take suggestions and I try to add my twist to them… So R&R or else I won't post new chapters. I'll still WRITE them, but I won't POST them.**


	15. Mind Games part 1

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. You can all thank the following 4 users. They are : Pontus True Lord of the Ocean, killer10shorti, harry61000 and . Thank you all for reviewing (if you did), and if you didn't, make sure you do just that. **

Chapter 15. Mind Games (Part 1).

**Ghost's POV**

I silently laughed as I followed my so called trackers. They made it too easy. I leapt to another tree to get a better view. They had stopped at a broken bridge. I looked into the water below and saw a massive sea hydra **(A.N. I made it up. Deal with it)** behind an army of telekhines and Cyclops. _Let's see their skill levels shall I?_ I thought grinning. As I watched I grew confused as to why they couldn't beat the army. When I looked closer, I realized that the monsters kept reforming on the spot meaning that Thantos was not on our side and that the Doors of Death would be open throughout the war. _So it WASN'T John respawning all those monsters…_ I realized. Meanwhile, Percy and co were fighting the monsters. They looked so tired so I decided to set phase 2 of my plan into action. I carefully bent the mist so that I could single out Percy again. I then, waited till all of his teammates fainted before I leapt down from the tree that I was in and fired my crossbow. After the army was defeated, I looked at Percy and nodded. Then, I jumped away and returned the mist back to normal. I smiled slyly and mentally laughed.

**Percy's POV**

So in the middle of the battle, the same guy came to our rescue again. I got the feeling that the others didn't see him so I kept this to myself. As I looked around at my companions, I found them all, knocked out. I turned to the guy who saved us and saw him nod slightly. Then, he disappeared again. I didn't even bother asking my travel mates about that guy. Instead, I used my water powers to create stretchers to carry my fellow travellers into the infirmary that I made with my powers of creation. I then set to work using my healing powers as well as ambrosia and nectar to heal their wounds. When they started to stir, I handed them glasses of water that I prepared. I had mixed in some nectar and ambrosia into the water so that they (the glasses of water) would help them heal faster. When they looked strong enough to move, I handed them more water.

"If I don't wake in an hour or so, pour those on me. If that doesn't work, pack me in a tent and I will see you at our next destination." I told them. Then, I blacked out.

_*time skip 1 hour*_

Splash! I was doused in freezing cold water. I heard some voices murmuring.

"-wake yet?" one voice asked with concern laced into their words.

"I have no idea. Aether was supposed to dump the water on him." A deep man's voice answered.

"My husband is such a child…" a third voice announced. Then, a voice really close to me said,

"Wakey wakey sleepy head. Rise and shine! It's the start of a brand new hour."

"Ugh…" I grumbled as I opened my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw 5 concerned faces leaning over me. As they saw me moving, they all rushed forward and squeezed me so hard I thought I might pass out again. Fortunately I didn't.

"Come on. We should get going now. Our tents are probably already waiting for us at our next destination." I said while getting out of bed. The others walked towards the exit and I soon followed them. We continued walking through the forest when we heard some rustling in the nearby trees. Quick as light, Aether shot a beam of, well, light at the sound. We heard a whimper of pain and saw a dark shadowy figure fall from the tree. _Ow. Boss, could you, I dunno, TELL YOUR FRIENDS NOT TO SHOOT DOWN YOUR TRANSPORTATION?!_ A familiar voice yelled mentally.

"BlackJack!" I called out. 4 pegasi wandered out followed by a jet black pegasus with a with a limp and an angry expression. The pegasi were Blackjack, my steed, Guido, Porkpie, Supernova and Turbo. My companions looked confused. I quickly explained how I could talk to horses and pegasi because of my former dad. I also told them how the pegasi were our rides to our destinations from now on. Aether walked up to Blackjack.

"Sorry for shootin' you there buddy. Thought you were an evil dude." He said sheepishly. Blackjack snorted in response. I walked over to my old friend and placed a hand on his wound. It immediately started to heal. When it healed, Blackjack started going crazy with loud and uncomprehend able blurbs of speech. When I got him calmed down, I asked him a question that I shouldn't have asked.

"What's WRONG with you?" I asked him.

_DOOOOONUUUUUUTTTTTSSSS! GIVE ME YOUR DOOONNUUUUUUUTTTTTTSSSSS!_ He shouted back. I fell backward while Artemis started to laugh. We all turned to look at her in confusion.

"What? I can talk to all animals remember?" She said. "Anyways, shouldn't we get going? It's like 5:20 PM already." I nodded and climbed on BlackJack. Aether and Hermera climbed on Turbo, Artemis got on Porkpie, Khione got on Guido, and Hyperion got on Supernova.

"Lead the way Perce." Aether called out to me. I waved in acknowledgement and took off with Blackjack. The others quickly followed suit and flew after us. _So… Boss… you got a special someone yet? Cuz I've been getting all them pretty stallions for the past couple years._ Blackjack started.

"No I don't have a girlfriend and I never will… not after…" I trailed off remembering the past events. Blackjack seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk about it so he did the smart thing and flew silently. Within a few hours, we reached our new campsite. As soon as we touched down, I hopped off Blackjack and headed for my bed for a good night's sleep, while at the same time, skipping dinner because I knew that they, as in the deities, were going to ask how I was still alive from that fight. I sighed inwardly as I remembered the sleeping situation. When I entered the tent, I noticed that some of the silver color from Artemis' half of the tent tried to snake its way onto my half. _Hm… Weird. I'll ask Chaos about that later on._ I thought. I went to my bed and pushed it to the furthest wall from Artemis' side and jumped onto the bed. I took off my shirt and covered up with a blanket and stared at the stars. Soon after, I fell asleep.

**Artemis' POV**

I saw Percy heading for our tent and I began to blush. I realized that this would be the first time that I would be sleeping in the same room as a male. As I walked towards the little campfire already set up for us, I thought about what happened today. We were fighting, I started to black out from the weariness of the battle, I saw a weird man of Percy's description jump down from the trees and help Percy take down the army. Then, when I woke up, I found Percy tending to all the others and their wounds. I noticed that I was all patched up and I realized that Percy must have healed me. Then, when he fainted, I started to worry and after the others cleared out from the infirmary, I began to check his vital symptoms. Yes I know, I'm not the goddess of healing but being related is close enough. So after I found out that he was alright, I went and took a short nap. After an hour passed, I woke up and saw Hyperion sending Aether to go dump the water onto Percy. I walked up to them and asked in a concerned voice whether he had woken up yet or not. And then, when Percy woke, we all gave him a group hug. Then, he told us to get ready to leave. Aether then shot down Blackjack, Percy's faithful and trustworthy steed, and then they became our rides to our future destinations. When Percy and Blackjack were flying ahead, since I could understand animals, I heard their whole conversation. Blackjack asked Percy if he had a girlfriend or not and then Percy said that he didn't have one and that he never will again after what I did to him. After he said that, I felt a couple of emotions that I never felt before. The 1st was guilt, as I wondered how much I had hurt him. The 2nd was determination to get back into Percy's good books, or at least his neutral books. And finally, the third feeling was sadness. Sure I've felt sadness before, when my hunters died serving me, but this sadness was different… kind of like… a sense of longing or desperation to be with him. I began to mentally slap myself repeatedly for thinking those foul thoughts. Then, when we landed, Percy headed off to our tent and… well, you know the rest. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Khione blew some snowflakes at me. I nimbly jumped out of the way and glared at her. She just smiled innocently while the others minus Percy (who wasn't there if you don't remember) chuckled softly.

"So… Where's Percy's bear?" Aether asked causing us all to laugh.

"I think we left it at our previous camping site." Hyperion replied.

"Holy Chaos! How'd we forget to bring a whole bear carcass with us?!" Aether practically screamed.

"Surprise!" A female voice said from a tree branch. Chaos jumped out of the tree and smiled at us all until she noticed that Percy wasn't there. At this, she frowned slightly, but the frown quickly disappeared as she made Percy's bear buddy appear on the ground by our feet.

"Well, I'll be going now. Tell Percy I said hi." Chaos said.

"We will grandmother." Hermera said before Aether could talk. Chaos nodded and flashed away.

"NOT COOKING!" Aether, Hyperion, Khione and Hermera shouted simultaneously. _What children_ I thought.

"Aether, Hyperion, you two can control the light and basically cook the meat in two seconds." I reasoned. The two present males stared at each other before coming to an agreement.

"Let's settle this like men." Aether said.

"Yeah." Hyperion agreed.

"NOT COOKING CALLED IT!" Aether shouted.

"Aw MAN!" Hyperion whined. He gave a huff of unfairness as he snapped his fingers and the carcass turned into a delicious looking dish that could be served at a banquet. Hyperion decided that since he cooked, he should get the biggest piece of the meat.

"What about Percy?" Khione started.

"Yeah! He defended us from those monsters after we got knocked out… Actually… HEY! YOU WERE THE FIRST TO GET KNOCKED OUT! WHY DO YOU GET THE BIGGEST PIECE?!" Aether shouted.

"Fiiiine. I'll go give him the meat." Hyperion said sadly.

"You can't." A voice said. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. Then, I realized that _I_ was the one that spoke. "Well, the tents are only enterable by those that reside in them, so only Perseus or myself would be allowed to enter our tent." I finished. The other four looked at each other slyly before smiling evilly.

"That's right! Two can enter…" Aether started.

"But only one gets out!" Hyperion roared with laughter.

"Not where I was heading with that… but… uh…" Aether faultered.

"What he wanted to say was that only those two can enter… so if they needed any… er… 'help'…" Hermera trailed off. The others tried to contain their laughter, but the look on my face must have been hilarious because, one look and they all burst into fits of laughter and giggles. I thought about what they said. When I realized what they meant, my whole face flushed red.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" I shouted, but that only made them laugh even harder. I angrily snatched up the plate of food and stormed towards the tent. When I made it inside, I saw that Percy had pushed his bed as far away as possible and I felt hurt and guilt rush through me yet again. I threw the plate of food at his bed, and without waiting for him to get up, I stomped back out of the tent when I heard a loud yell from the tent. _Whoops… didn't think he was asleep yet._ I thought. When I made it back to the campfire, I got my own meat and the 5 of us ate in silence. After we finished, we had about half of the bear to go.

"What do we do with this?" I asked. The others shrugged, except for Aether who had his eyes closed. When he opened them, the food disappeared into thin air.

"I prayed to grandma. Asked her if she could look after Percy's bear pal for us till we want to eat him again." Aether shrugged. The rest of us stared at him dumbstruck. "uh… Can we… go to… uh… sleep?" he asked uncomfortably. I nodded while the others headed towards their tents. When I got to mine, I saw that Percy had finished the meat that I brought him and that he had returned to his sleep. I sighed and crawled into my bed. I clapped my hands softly and the lights turned out.

**A.N. Wow… another long chapter. Great job with the reviews guys and girls. Keep it up! This time though, I want 5 good reviews. Not from the same people so the four people that got you this chapter can review but their reviews won't help you as readers to get another chapter out of me. Unless I'm feeling generous of course… but don't count on it. Anyways, Peace!**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	16. The Facility and The Curse

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. Not enough review… :/ Not even 3 this time. Thank you jmwaldrup12, cupcakesforlife and, once again, Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean for reviewing. I'm only posting this because I'm a nice person. This is the 1****st**** and last time I will do this so review. I don't want this story to end but if you don't review, I don't post.**

Chapter 16. The Facility and the Curse.

**Percy's POV**

That crazy goddess came into the tent and threw a plate of food at me! Now my eye is swollen from it AND she didn't even apologize. After eating the food, I decided to leave my eye how it was so that I had a reason to be pissed later on. Then, I went back to sleep, which was a BAD idea. You know how before, as a demigod, my dreams were bad, some even horrifying? Well, as a newly announced son of Chaos, the dreams got drastically worse. This one was even worse than the others. In my dream, I gazed upon Camp Jupiter and saw that the whole city was in ruins and on fire. Then, the scene shifted to an image of Camp Half-Blood, where the scenery was basically the same yet the entire ground was red then, I saw some people playing volleyball at the beach so I went to go look. I willed myself over, something that I learned during my training, and saw that they weren't human at all. They were Otis and Ephialtes, the twin banes of Dionysus, and the balls they were using looked deformed. I tried to focus on the balls with a lot of difficulties and when I succeeded, I really wished I hadn't because those so called balls, they were the heads of the campers and a few of my Angels. _But all the campers and Angels are at Olympus right?_ I thought. Suddenly, the twin giants turned their heads to look directly at me. They both grinned maliciously at me with green mist covered eyes and said "Perseus Jackson, Wherever you may be, know this. I, Order, bringer of destruction, hereby curse you. I hear from my minions that you wear your heart on your sleeve. How about you show that hm? During battle, my curse will rip your heart out of your insides and it will be hung from your left sleeve until the battle is over. There will be no pain during this transition and you will hardly feel it. Well, of course if you get hit there, you'll feel incredible pain, but, no pain will happen during the transition. Another thing, when your heart gets hit, you will feel pain, but you won't die. You will be in so much agony that you will beg for death but death will never come. Also, my curse also makes it so that you will suffer the wounds of all those that you are close to, such as your Angels, your friends, and all the others." These words tumbled from the giants' oversized mouths. While Order was talking through the giants, the background flashed showing images of what would happen to me and all the others.

"If one of these people die in battle, you will feel their pain, but will not die. You will eventually feel so overwhelmed with pain and heartbreak as well as madness that even Dionysus, Apollo and Aphrodite combined couldn't heal you." He finished showing an image of me kneeling down clutching my head at the feet of a tall, pristine, man completely covered in white with blood red eyes. Just like it started, the images suddenly disappeared into nothingness and I found myself being shaken awake, completely drenched in sweat. I instantly curled into a ball and began rocking back and forth muttering, "Just a dream Perce. Just a dream." Over and over again, trying, without success, to calm myself down. I looked over to the person who had woken me and I wasn't surprised to find Artemis looking down at my worriedly.

"Sorry I woke you. It won't happen again." I croaked.

"Nonsense. It's Ok as long as you have a good reason." She replied with concern. _Oh I have a good reason, that's for sure. _I thought, remembering my dream.

"Oh I have a reason alright, but I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet." I told her truthfully. She made a pouted and huffed. _Hehe… she looks so cute like that… WAIT A SECOND! APHRODITE AND/OR EROS! STOP MESSIN WITH ME!_ I thought furiously.

"You can trust my Perseus. I won't hurt you." Artemis whispered. I snorted. _HA!_ I thought sarcastically, _She won't hurt me. This is HILARIOUS!_ I remained quiet and continued to rock back and forth and she just got back into her bed and said a simple 'good night Perseus.' Before her breathing evened out signifying that she fell asleep. After a couple more minutes, I crept out of the tent fully awake. I noticed that the moon was starting to set so I decided to go into the forest for a walk. As I was walking, I thought about my dream. It was obviously important. I just wasn't sure if the curse was real or not, and I didn't want to find out any time soon. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had strayed from the path until I tripped over a large rock. I fell with an ungraceful thud. _Ow…_ I thought. I picked myself off the ground and brushed off the dust. When I glanced up, I saw a large medical facility that looked deserted and broken, like it would shatter at any moment. I, being the stupid Seaweed Brain that I was, decided to take a look inside of the building. When I got close to it, I felt the presence of a distractor spell, and by the feel of it, a very powerful one as well. Luckily, years of training taught me to ignore the spell, and I soon made it to the door. Now, to the untrained eye, the building looked like a normal medical center, but thanks to my assassin's sense, A.K.A. my 6th sense, I noticed an engraving in gold off to the side of the doors. I crept closer to read it and noticed that it was written in Ancient Greek. My mind quickly adjusted so that I could read the engraving. _Test Lab Currently working on: Project Ghost. _Project Ghost… isn't that our target? The person that Chaos sent us after? Just what happened here… I started heading towards the entrance when another glint caught my eye. I scooted over to read it. _Property of Order, Bringer of Destruction._ Good Gods… _Gotta be careful here then… Not sure WHAT Order did but he definitely did SOMETHING._ I thought. I cautiously walked through the entrance. And hid into the shadows, something that Nyx and Erebus taught me. I then used my powers over light to summon a small ball of it into my palm. I wandered through the halls searching every room until I found a room that looked like the others. The only difference though, was that this one looked like it held someone or something more recently than the others did. I searched the place. I ripped up a couple floor boards and noticed some pieces of paper under them. I picked them up, blew off the dust and looked at it. They were blueprints to the weapons and attire that the mystery helper man wore and wielded! I absent mindedly stuffed the pages carefully into my pocket for later. I continued to wander until I found another room. This one looked like a scientist's office. I saw some loose pages on the desk and went to take a look. The page was EXACTLY what I was looking for.

Project Ghost

Test Subject Code: Alpha-155

Name: Cyrus Gallows

Age: Unknown

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 115 Ibs

Appearance: Unknown (Always wears Skeleton mask)

Weapons: twin knives, crossbow, silenced sniper rifle, sword.

Armour: Skeleton mask, Light industrial suit, combat boots.

Can Lift 500 IBS

Speed: 45 km/h on foot

Description brief: Strongest subject by far. Withstands many tests. Seems to rebel against our cause. Rest is unknown.

After I read that, I looked at the image. **(A.N. Can't add image sorry guys. Use your imaginations)** and knew that we had our guy, or rather, he had us. Then I saw a notebook. I flipped through it. In it were some notes with dates, for example, on one page, 'Jan 22, 2005 – subject Alpha-155 destroyed three walls in fit of rage.' Or 'Dec 15, 2008 – Alpha-155 seems to be developing a mind of its own.' A quickly snatched up the notebook and created a vortex portal back to camp. When I reached camp, the other five were searching frantically for something.

"Need any help?" I asked loudly. They all turned to look at me. They stared for a good five minutes before rushing forward and engulfing me in a huge group hug.

"I take it you were looking for me then, right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nooooo. We were just searching for Hyperion's teddy bear." Aether stated sarcastically. the group laughed at Aether's antics while Hyperion just blushed a lava shade of red.

"Now, getting to the topic of our little hunt, I believe we, or I have found him." I said slowly.

"Where is he then?" Khione asked.

"Well, he seems to be following us around while we look for him. Every time we got into a fight and you thought it was me, it was him. He bent the mist." I said. Someone gasped. I turned to look and saw Artemis with a hand over her mouth. She removed her hand to say something.

"In the second fight, before I fainted, I saw a man jump from a tree. He killed all the monsters and then left. Is..." She trailed off. I nodded. I handed them the notebook as well as the info sheet, but I kept the blueprints. The others quickly read over the things I gave them.

"So basically… the trackers get tracked by the trackee." Hyperion realized.

"Correct." I stated. We then heard some rustling from the nearby forest. We all drew out our weapons and formed a special formation to take care of the threats if we needed to. Suddenly, the mystery man- or Cyrus, came bursting out of the forest at top speed. He came up beside us and drew his weapons too.

"Big horde of monsters coming this way." He spoke. If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed Hades himself had said it. His chilly voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked at him and saw a gleam coming from the eyeholes in the mask. His eyes were a celestial bronze colour with no traces of a pupil. Suddenly, his bronze eyes started to glow as the monsters burst out from all around. I felt something wet and lumpy on my bicep and I heard everyone gasp except for Cyrus. I looked at the spot and saw something that scared the Hades out of me. My heart. I snarled at Order's curse and charged the monsters.

**A.N. I'm not going to lie. That was fun to write… so I hope you had fun reading it… REVIEW PEOPLE! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS AGAIN! If I don't reach the # of reviewers, then I will just send the chapter to the people who took the initiative to review to me. Then, I will wait until I get the desired # of reviews before posting. If that's never, then, so be it. Until next time, maybe…**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	17. Obstacles and Allies

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. Well then… Sorry for no upload last week but no one reviewed… uh… I was busy too so… yeah… Here's the Prophecy again… **

**Twin Angels will answer the call**

**To determine if the rein of the gods will fall**

**To peace or destruction of the world will lay rest in their hands**

**The once half-bloods will betray us all**

**When order rises the path will clear**

**Victory as we know it will be near**

**With an ultimate sacrifice peace shall rise**

**Without it would be the world's demise**

Chapter 17. Obstacles and Allies.

**Aether's POV**

_The kid's CRAZY!_ I thought as I watched Percy rush into battle. He's gunna get himself killed with his heart on his shoulder like that. I shook my head as I started to fire beam after beam of light at the horde of monsters alongside Hyperion.

**Percy's POV**

Rage. That's the only word that could explain my feelings at the moment. Rage and hatred. Both feelings were aimed at Order. I narrowed my eyes in concentration as I felt a tug in my gut telling me that I had enough power to do it. I slammed my eyes shut as I gave a blood curdling scream. I let loose all the power being built up inside of me. An eruption of chromic energy burst from the ground in front of the monster lines and flew towards the monsters. I used some of that energy to engulf my sword Riptide in it. I rushed forward through the energy wave with both hands gripping the handle of Riptide. I burst through and immediately started to hack and slash at the monsters. I saw the minotaur trying to break through the energy field so I took out a throwing knife made of Void Crystals and threw it at the beast. The moment it made impact, the knife exploded into millions of shimmering particles that surrounded the minotaur. The particles consumed the creature and disappeared into the air. The minotaur had faded. I smiled remembering what Chaos told me once. She said that any weapon made with Void Crystals would instantly make anything fade off the face of the earth. She then gave me a whole room full of weapons made of that material. She also said that the weapons would always return to me brand new and clean so no matter how many times I broke it, it would always be there. As I came back to reality, I realized that I had destroyed almost every monster there. I also realized that many of my travel companions were looking frightened by my level of power. I smirked as I turned back to the rest of the monsters. I drew three more throwing knives and placed them on the bowstring of my bow. I drew it back and fired. The knives each took out two enemies which left only one left. The only person who hadn't moved since the beginning of the fight. Gration.

I rushed him but he quickly smacked me to the side with his gigantic bow. I flew into a wall and saw dark splotches ebbing into my line of sight. Just before I fainted, I heard someone shriek my name. I blacked out.

**Ghost's POV**

"PERCY!" Artemis shouted while rushing to his side followed by Khione and Hermera. I had to admit. When the kid wanted to, he could be downright terrifying. I cleared my thoughts as I focused at the task at hand. I could have easily killed these monsters but I wanted to see what they could do without any help. After Percy fainted, the others focused on healing him while Gration was left to me. I pulled out my crossbow and three celestial bronze bolts that I found lying around. I loaded one of my bolts in and aimed. We fired at the same time. The two arrows missed each other and kept going. I jumped out of the way before I got hit. I knew that if I hit him with the proper sequence, I would not need a demigod and god to kill him. I started the pattern. Left knee, Right arm, Left arm, Right foot, Heart and finally, I place one right through the middle of his forehead. The gigante burst into a shower of gold confetti as I tucked my crossbow away. I turned to look at the injured Percy and saw him awake.

"Now that you have saved my life from those captors, I will help you. Keep in mind though that I alone will be the one who kills Order. I will do anything to get back at that piece of shit. Thinks he can use me as a guinea pig? Think again Buddy." I said to them while directing the last part to Order, who I knew couldn't hear me. I turned to leave when a voice called me back.

"Wait." Hyperion ordered. I stopped.

"What is your name?" Aether asked. I pointed to Percy.

"He knows." I answered and then I disappeared to the Primordial council room where I could find John.

**Zeus' POV**

I called a council meeting. Twelve other flashes of light quickly came to the throne room.

"What is it brother." Poseidon asked.

"Fellow siblings and children," I started, " It appears there is an attack on Camp Half-Blood. Luckily there are no campers there, as they are all here. The bad thing is that Chiron, our head trainer as well as Lupa and her pack have gone to their camps to collect their equiptment. This could be bad, although they are over centuries old, they can still get killed."

"What are we waiting for then?" Ares asked, "Can't we just go down there and kick those monster behinds?" Most of the other gods and goddesses nodded at this, which surprised me. Ares wasn't known for his brains, more like his lack of.

"We are not allowed to interfere with the affairs of mortals." Athena reminded them.

"And besides. What if it is a trap to try and lure us gods down to earth so they could capture us before the war starts?" I reasoned. The gods got a thoughtful look. They finally agreed that they should stay where it was safe and hope that all the events would play out correctly and the way that they wanted it.

"Iris, please show us Chiron and Lupa." I asked out loud. We watched as a rainbow shimmered into place showing an old centaur with a pack of wolves being beaten by a few monsters. Many gasps were made around the room. Hermes swiped through the rainbow and flashed to go bring them to Olympus. We waited a few minutes and Hermes flashed in with the group and a few new cuts and bruises. Chiron and Lupa looked the worst and Lupa's pack didn't look much better. After Apollo tried to heal them, he shook his head muttering something about poisons and enchantments as well as blessings of destruction. When he turned to us, Apollo looked slightly green and pale with beads of sweat running down his face.

"They found it." He said to us before he fainted. All of the other gods rushed to him. Poseidon got there first and placed a hand on his heart. After a few minutes, he sighed in relief saying that he was just tired. That made some of us less stressful but we were all wondering the same thing before Dionysus blurted out the question on all of our minds.

"WHAT did they find and WHO found it?"

**Artemis' POV**

"Well then, Let's go home shall we?" Aether asked rhetorically. I mentally facepalmed as did everyone except Percy who physically facepalmed.

"Let's split into two groups. I'll take one and Aether can take the other." I suggested. They all nodded their agreement.

"I'll take Hermera, Hyperion and myself." Aether said.

"I'll take Khione and Percy." I said. When I said this, I got a weird feeling in my chest. I shook it off as uneasiness.

"I can travel myself." Percy said. I felt saddened by his reply, although I didn't know why.

"Percy, you're wounded." Hermera reasoned.

"I said I can take care of myself. I let you all take care of yourselves don't I? Why don't you treat me with the same respect?" Percy snapped. I felt guilt and sadness run through me. I knew his true reasons about why he didn't want to teleport with me. I nodded, grabbed Khione's hand and flashed away back to Olympus.

**Aether's POV**

Well then… I thought.

"I guess we have to teleport to Olympus?" I guessed. Percy nodded and reacted a mist portal and stepped through. I created my own light portal and the three of us; Hyperion Hermera and myself, all stepped through into the throne room of Olympus where Apollo was just lying on the ground. I looked around and saw that Percy was just arriving and that Artemis was kneeling beside her brother checking for his pulse. When Percy arrived, he strode over to Apollo and held his and out waiting for Artemis to give him space.

**Percy's POV**

"Lady Hestia, I need your assistance as well as yours Poseidon." I said. The two mentioned figures looked slightly confused but stepped forward anyway.

"Poseidon, create a dome of water and mix some crushed ambrosia as well as nectar in. Hestia, I need you to help me heal him directly. Use the powers of the hearth." I said. They nodded and began to work. I looked and saw that Athena and Artemis were helping crush the ambrosia along with Ares and Hephaestus. Demeter and Dionysus were growing ambrosia plants with their powers, while the rest were helping pick and move the ambrosia over to the crushers. I turned back to my temporary patient and held my hands out. Hestia did the same. My hands glowed a soothing black while Hestia's glowed a bright orange. Soon, Apollo began to regain consciousness and sat up looking confused. Soon, he began to relax as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. We then turned our attention to Chiron and Lupa as well as her pack of wolves. They looked like they just fought the whole war by themselves! We repeated the process but it didn't seem to be working. I looked up at the other gods. They all seemed to have a knowing look. Suddenly, Chaos appeared in front of me.

"I'll take good care of them. All of them." Chaos said sadly. She laid a hand on the goddess and my former mentor and they disappeared into silver dust. Without their Alpha, the rest of Lupa's pack started to whimper. Chaos strode over to them and pointed a hand at them. They all disappeared into silver dust as well.

"Where have they gone mother?" I asked.

"Percy… They… They faded… Since they were trainers and protectors, I, myself needed to take them to the void. Otherwise, they would just be in pain forever and they would never feel comfort again. Their time came to an end." Chaos said with a tear threatening to slide out.

"Oh…" Was my reply. Chaos nodded sadly and disappeared in a flash of black and silver light. I looked sadly at the other gods who were either crying, about to cry or saluted their fallen trainers. The first one to pull together was Ares.

"Sorry to bring this up at a time like this, but who will train the campers now? The gods aren't allowed to interfere with the affairs of their children so how will this work?" Ares asked bringing up a great point. Suddenly three flashes of gray appeared and there stood the sisters of fate. Clotho, the fate of birth, Lachesis, the fate of life and Atropos, the fate of death.

"We, the sisters of fate, hereby revoke all ancient laws for this upcoming war and it's preparations, seeing how Chaos, Order and Void, the three creators of fate are at war once again. **(A.N. Use your imaginations and pretend those three created fate)**" The sisters rasped before flashing away.

"Does that answer your question?" Hermes asked. Ares nodded dumbly.

"That's not all though. We don't exactly know who we are up against this time." Athena said.

"What do you mean? We're going to be fighting Order and the Monsters and the Giants." Zeus said.

"No." I realized. All their faces turned to look at me.

"Explain." Zeus demanded. I nodded.

"Well, back during my training, I was told to assassinate many threats to Chaos. Some being Order's versions of the protogenoi. These were called the Devils. They are cold hearted with a simple mind. They follow orders blindly without a thought of their own. From what I found about this Ghost character, he was supposed to be one. A superpowered steroidal being with advanced weaponry and armor." I started. The others began to pale at the thought of going against such beings. "Lucky for us though, Chaos took notice of this and created Angels. They are like Devils but they have a more developed mind. Some turned against Chaos so I had to assassinate them. Ghost, the one that is with us, was test subject number 155. Who knows how many of those- those THINGS Order will have on his side. The only few people who can train these campers are John, Ghost, Chaos or myself if they want to take on Devils. I will also be training you all personally to see whether you can take on a Devil or not. Remember that they only follow one order at a time. Devils are trained to listen only to the voice of Order so giving them other commands won't do anything." The gods nodded in understanding and acceptation.

"When do we begin?" Ares asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, you will help the campers manifest their skills and demigod powers. My Angels and I will be training our soldiers for the war. We will also be checking on you regularly to see that you are on task and working hard. If any of your children are passing your training with ease, send them over to the Chaos Army area where we will make them learn more." I said. "Your sessions with me will start after every single one of you children learn your powers to the fullest. Artemis, you will be training your hunters. Same rule applies to Hera and the Amazons. Any questions?" No one asked any. "Good. I will see you all tomorrow. I'm tired as Tartarus." I said with a yawn as I walked towards the Chaos cabin/tower/HQ for my long awaited goods night sleep.

**A.N. So? I made it longer than most of the chapters because I didn't post anything last week. So… going back to earlier… as Ares said, WHAT did they find and WHO found it? If you know, PM me and see if you are correct. Till next time!**

**- FlamingCowBlade777**


	18. Training for the Big War

**Angel of Destruction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. All rights go to the author of PJO, Rick Riordan. Sad but true…**

**A.N. Hehehe… sry again… although I've been quite busy lately… with… stuff… anyways, uh… I got nothing to say… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 18. Training for the Big War.

**Percy's POV**

At the crack of dawn, my eyelids snapped open. I got out of my bed and stretched. Boy did that feel good! I walked out of the Chaos building and walked toward the arena. I was surprised to see the gods working with the other gods to perfect their own skills. I saw that even Hestia and Hera were doing their best to prepare for the war. I scanned the rest of the arena until I found the best godly forger in all of Olympus. I waved him over.

"Hey Hephaestus. I found a few blueprints for weapons. Wanna have a look at them? See if you can build any?" I asked while carefully giving the blueprints to him. His eyes gazed over the sheets slightly glinting from joy at the advanced machinery blueprints.

"Ay child. I can do this is one night's time." Hephaestus said before rushing off to his forge. I watched him go. He reminded me of a little child who was recently given a new toy to play with. I went back to watching the gods as John came up beside me.

"Ey Perce. How're the gods doing with this stuff?" John asked. I shrugged.

"From their looks, it seems they've been going for the whole night so far." I noted. John nodded in understanding.

Once the gods were done, the early campers started to come out of their cabins. I waved them over and told them to wait for the others. Once everyone was here, I gave them the announcement.

"Hello campers of CHB and CJ! Today, you will all be trained in the elemental/powers section of your powers. You will be trained by your respective parent and you will all be helped by an Angel of Destruction based on your parent." I said. "You will all be doing this until all of you can perform these godly powers to your highest limitations. Any questions?" a few hands raised into the air. I sighed. This would be a long morning.

"I'll answer any questions during breakfast. You all go ahead. I will come soon." I declared. The campers started to walk towards the dining hall. I snapped my fingers and the arena cleaned itself up. I started to head towards the dining room.

Once I got there, I looked and saw that everyone had their breakfast in front of them and were all waiting for Chiron and Lupa to join them at the head table. I gave a silent moment of grieving before going to sit at the head table myself.

"Campers, you are all probably wondering where Chiron and Lupa are." I paused, "It has come to my attention that they were under attack last night while collecting their belongings from the camps. In conclusion, they acquired many fatal injuries and have departed to another place." Some campers started to cry. Others were trying not to cry. And a few slow campers asked out loud.

"But they're immortal! How can they just die?! I thought that they could just reform in Tartarus and then come back!" They protested.

"It appears that we have underestimated our enemies. It has come to my attention that they have acquired a way to make full immortals fade into nothingness. They go to the Void. Vanished from history. Gone." I summed up sadly. The campers all let out their sobs. A few Ares kids got up and smashed chairs into the walls. I slapped the table. All attention was back on me.

"That is why this following announcement will be to your liking. The fates have allowed the gods to interfere with mortals again. They have also allowed the gods to interact with their children. TOGETHER, WE WILL AVENGE OUR LATE TEACHERS, TRAINERS, FRIENDS, AND PARENTS!" I shouted. The campers cheered. "Now, all of you eat your breakfast and we will being our training with the gods.

Later on, after breakfast, the gods all flashed in one by one. Zeus stepped forward.

"Perseus, where will we be doing our training?" Zeus asked.

"Well, that's what you get to decide on your own. I would suggest somewhere in an open field so you can work on your children's aerokinisis." I stated. Zeus nodded as did all the other gods as they thought of a place to use. "So get to your children, get to know them better, start with the basics and work your way up. Go Go Go!" I shouted. The gods flashed off to their respective groups. I headed towards the arena where my other Angels were training with the army. I walked up to Jason and grabbed him by the arm.

"Jason, I need you to help Zeus/Jupiter with his other kids. If you want, you can also help out the wind gods with their children as well." I told him. He looked ready to protest so I quickly added something. "And that's and order." Jason frowned slightly before running off to find his former father. I then grabbed Zoë and told her to go assist Artemis and her hunt with their hunter skills. She ran off as well. I told Clarisse and Chris as well as Katie, Leo and Nico to go help their former godly parents' new children with their powers. They also ran off. I smiled to the rest of my Angels and told them that they could go have some fun around camp. They ran off to see where they could help. I looked towards the army.

"You know what you're doing for the preparations, correct?" I questioned.

"YES SIR!" They replied loudly as they ran to the weights and the training dummies to get some training in. I subconsciously started to walk toward the beach. There, I saw Poseidon, my former father, teaching five new children of his. They all looked around the same age, the oldest being either 11 or 12 years old. I waved at them. Poseidon and I recently became friends so I decided to help them out with their training seeing how I used to be a son of the sea god. I walked over to them.

"This here, is Percy Jackson. He was a son of mine until I stupidly disowned him." Poseidon said sadly.

"No need for that dad, you have us too remember?" One of the girls in the group told him.

"Hello." I said interrupting slightly. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Chaos and the leader of the Angels of Destruction. What are your names?"

"My name is River." The second oldest kid said.

"I'm Doug." Another boy said.

"People call me Crystal." One of the girls said.

"Pearl." The other girl said.

"Hayden is my name." The final, and oldest kid said. I nodded and repeated the names. The smiled at me and turned their attention back to their father, who was busy building something out of water.

"So kids, where should we start with your training?" Poseidon asked the goup.

"Controlling currents!" Doug shouted.

"YEAH!" Pearl, Crystal and River shouted together.

"But I want to learn how to freeze and heat water!" Hayden protested. I chuckled.

"How bout I take Hayden and teach him how to freeze and heat water while you teach the other four." I said to Poseidon. He nodded in agreement. I got the feeling that Hayden was ahead of the rest by a LONG shot and I mentally asked Poseidon of I could offer him a spot in the Army of Chaos. _As long as he is well taken care of, sure, knock yourself out!_ Poseidon answered. I brought Hayden over to one end of the beach and summoned some water from the ocean. Without warning, I threw the water at Hayden who effortlessly caught if with a slight movement from his hand. He arched an eyebrow at me confused. I smiled back at him.

"Imagine the water temperature dropping past 0°C" I told him while freezing my own ball of water. Hayden nodded and quenched his eyes shut. Slowly, the ball in his hand slowly started to get colder but didn't completely freeze over. Suddenly, he gasped in exhaustion and dropped the water. I clapped my hands.

"Good try Hayden, that was very close." I praised him. He smiled tiredly. I tossed a water bottle over to him and he took it gratefully. He drank some and then poured the rest onto his head. I threw him another ball of water and told him to freeze it. This time, I told him to imagine the temperature at -50°C. He concentrated and the ball instantly froze over. His eyes widened in shock at the fact that he was able to pull it off on his second try.

"Catch." I said as I threw one of my ice balls at him. He instinctively raised a hand and caught it. The ice ball melted in his hand and the water splashed onto his face.

"Try to freeze it before it hits you." I said throwing another one. The same process happened except only half the water got on his face. I threw a third and this time, it completely froze before it hit his face. He stared at it.  
>"Now, you need to learn how to heat the water. Same process only this time, think of the water at 250°C for an insta-boil." I told him. I threw water to him and he heated it. I slowly started to see wisps of smoke coming from the heated water. After a few minutes, the water boiled away to nothing. He smiled and thanked me over and over again.<p>

"No need to thank me. We need all the help we can get in this upcoming war." I told him. "Oh and one more thing, Hayden, would you like to join the elite ranks of the Army of Chaos?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" He shouted over and over again in joy. I muttered a few sentences in Ancient Greek and a black aura engulfed Hayden. When the aura disappeared, Hayden was wearing armor made from Chaotic Steel. On his hip, there were twin swords without names.

"Pull out your new weapons Hayden." I told him. He did as I told him to and the swords glowed sea-green and back at his touch. The sword on his left suddenly had the engravings of some Greek letters: τέλος, meaning End. The one on the right glowed brighter and received the name τελειωτής, meaning Finisher.

"Woah." Hayden trailed off. Suddenly, the conch horn sounded the alarm of a monster attack.

"Shit." I muttered as I raced off to the front gates with Hayden right on my heels. When I got there, I saw a massive horde of monsters being led by none other than Leon, the giant born to oppose Apollo. I pulled out Riptide and charged. Meanwhile, Hephaestus just flashed in with new weapons made from the designs that I gave him earlier today. The monsters charged at some minor gods who were near the gates. They grabbed a blonde goddess that seemed familiar, but I didn't have time to worry about her. I raced towards Leon who was sparring with Apollo. I leapt into the air and brought Riptide down in a downwards arc. Leon didn't seem to realize me until my blade passed straight through his body slicing him into two pieces. Apollo came up from behind me and shot one arrow into each of Leon's halves. The giant was gone so the monsters slowly retreated with their hostage. Apollo and Hephaestus flashed away saying something about a council meeting. I strode towards the throne room where the Olympians were in the middle of a council meeting. Athena looked worried and Artemis and Hestia were trying to sooth her. I walked into the middle of the room and the Olympians stopped talking and retreated back to their own thrones.

"Anyone have any news to share?" I asked, since Zeus wasn't asking.

"I do." Athena started. She took a shaky breath before continuing.

"It seems that Annabeth has been taken by the monsters. It also appears that Brandon, the son of Zeus who betrayed us all, has been with Order since coming here." She collapsed into her throne after finishing. The other gods paled.

"We will see to it that Annabeth is rescued from Order's forces." I said, determination lacing my voice. Athena nodded. "Anyone anything else?"

"Yes. My children and I have finished making those weapons that you asked for, Percy. Here." Hephaestus said while giving me a few weapons. I picked one up. A silenced sniper rifle. I looked through the scope. After a few minutes, I nodded and muttered a thank you. Then, I took the weapons and flashed over to the camp to distribute the newly made weapons.

**A.N. Wow that took long to finish… it's a little bit short but whatever. I needed an update. Sorry, I've been busy planning for my next fanfiction. This one is far from over but it's good to get some more ideas right? Anyways… R&R thank you very much, and see you next time? I think?**


End file.
